I Don't Like Your Girlfriend
by HicksyPixie13
Summary: Maximum Ride is a global superstar, but she's being forced to go to school. And meets the boy of her dreams... but he's taken... Can she make him see she's the girl for him? FAX Ok summary sucks! All Human Read if you don't like Ella
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy 5th (i think) FanFic lol xx **

**Just to explain Max is like Avril Lavigne **

**And DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE CHARACTERS! AND NOR DO I OWN AVRIL LAVIGNES SONGS ; )**

**Charli-LOVEYOUFANG-Hicks**

**xxx**

**Fly On.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Max P.O.V

Life as a professional singer is _the_ best! Relaxing on my very own private yacht of the coast of California is the best way to spend any day. Yeah I'm Maximum Ride global superstar at the age of 15; I've hung around with most of the top A-list celebrities. Yeah I'm pretty much how any girl wants to end up; I mean I have Brad Pitt's phone number for God's sake! Yeah he's a bit older but any girl can dream just because I'm living the one most dream about is beside the point. I'm not stuck up like most my age making this amount of cash, I still love my family my mum Valencia Martinez (she's a TV vet), and my two sisters Nudge (14) and Ella (13) (a.k.a my backing singers on some songs and wardrobe department and Nudge is my manager her idea not mine) and my younger brother who is a child actor. He's only 12 which I think is quite sweet but he is a right nutter and eats a lot, he's called Gazzy, well that's his nickname his real names Zephyr (God knows what was going through my mum's or my step dads mind when they thought that one up).

"Max! Come on we need to get you to the airport!" My usual call from my mum, yeah I'm what you would call a jetsetter. There is no part of the world I haven't seen, from the slums in India to rocking festivals in the middle of Tokyo. I got up reluctantly, I loved California the sandy beaches and amazing parties, good weather too.

"Hurry up! Get moving now!" That was my step dad – Gareth, he's Gazzy's dad not mine, I don't like him personally. He just seems to be taking control of everything.

"Alright alright I'm coming!" As you see even being famous does not stop you from having a normal family relationship oh and being a mardy teenager one day and an angel the next. "Where are we going?"

"Today we're flying to Maine, you've got a festival there but you're just booked for one day. The next we have a surprise for you." Grinned my mum

"Right tell me I want to know _now_!"

"Well we are flying right after the festival to Arizona and Gareth and I have put into a local school"

"WHAT? Mum I'm a _million_aire! I have Brad Pitt's phone number! I don't _need_ to go to school I have all that I need here and in my voice! Do I _look_ like I need to go to school? I can read, write and spell all I really need to be a singer!" I argued

"You can still sing it's just I would like you to have an education." She replied calmly

"I don't want to go!" I shouted what did I say about a mardy teenager?

"Please Max it won't be for long only a couple of years so you can have a few GCSE's."

"A couple of _years_?" I practically screamed

"Whoa what's going on?" Said Nudge walking in rubbing her ears

"We're apparently going to school!"

"Oh yeah I know cool isn't it? I so can't wait! I just want to see if they have any cute lads that would be the best! Oh and we don't have to wear uniform do we?" She said quickly, yeah Nudge is her nickname because she won't shut up! Her real name is Monique I think it's a beautiful name.

"You don't have to wear uniform" Said my mum setting Nudge off in an excited squeal

"But..." I tried arguing

"Max you don't want to be single all your life do you?" Asked Nudge folding her arms looking at me with a stare I couldn't argue with.

"Alright I'll go. But that doesn't mean I like the idea!" I agreed then went to pack my things I suppose finding a boy friend can't be all that bad it'd be nice to love someone and have them love you back, but most of them, I bet, would want me for my money not for who I really am. Oh well, best just log on to twitter tell everyone my 'good' news...

Fang P.O.V

Another day in Arizona, wishing I was somewhere else, with a different life. I'm Nick Heaton though everyone calls me Fang, just because I wear black and they think I'm an emo. For the record I'm not I just like the colour black, no harm in that? I do like the nickname Fang though. I'm 15, got a brother the same age his real name is Peter but everyone calls him Iggy – no idea why they just do – and an 11 year old sister Angel.

"Fang! Fang!" It was Angel shouting me

"What?" I called back; she burst into my room and started jumping up and down "What?"

"Maximum Ride. The singer, she's coming to your school!" She squealed her golden curls bouncing all over the place, Maximum Ride was like her favourite singer at the moment, and I'm surprised our mum lets her listen to it. Though she is a very good singer, good looking too.

"What do you mean coming to our school?" I asked surely a millionaire like her could afford a better school than Phoenix High?

"She has put on twitter that she is going to school on Monday after her one day gig at the festival in Maine and she is going to Phoenix High!" I know she's six but she is obsessed with twitter and Face book.

"Right... are you even sure that is the real Maximum Ride?" Not to rain on her parade but how can she be sure? I mean those sort of things are full of people posing as others, says the person with over 600 friends on Facebook but that's beside the point.

"Yes I'm sure Fang it's really her! She's coming to your school!" She squealed then she ran out of the room, I looked at where she just ran too – Iggy's room he was probably going to get the same explanation – slightly in shock. That'd be brilliant if she did come to our school, liven it up a bit but I don't think I'd be able to concentrate on anything.

"Oh Fangy!" Someone shouted sweetly, I rolled my eyes to no one and reluctantly got up. That was my girl friend Lissa, who can get incredibly jealous if I so much as look at another girl.

"What?" I asked leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs with my arms crossed

"Oh don't look happy to see me do you?" She replied pouting her black glasses falling down her nose and her fiery red hair falling across her shoulders.

"Sorry had Angel squealing in my ear about Maximum Ride coming to our school." I answered moving out of the way as she neared the top of the stairs

"What do you mean Maximum Ride? As in _THE_ Maximum Ride the singer."

"The very one"

"You do love me don't you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh doesn't matter just me being stupid is all." She smiled at me falling down on my bed as if she had walked a mile; she hadn't she lives just around the corner not even a minutes' walk away.

Max P.O.V

"Hurry up Max!" Shouted Gareth looking at me furiously as I was walking at a snail's pace to _my _private plane, yeah it's mine and we have hours to get there but oh no everything needs controlling by Gareth.

"I'm coming I'm coming, see I'm coming." I replied running past him laughing at his annoyed face, then jumping the steps into the giant plane – oh I love being me. It was massive, there were leather chairs that span around, I know the little things in life – oh and the big ones – make me happy. I sank into my chair, which has my name on the back! I know I think it's ace I was so happy I think it was more to do with the plane than the seat but hey at least I got a seat.

"Maine here we come!" Shouted Gazzy jumping onto the sofa and switching on the TV – typical – Ella joined him taking the TV remote off of him and changing the channel to MTV.

"Hey Ella, as much as I love MTV, let Gazzy choose this time you got it last time." I argued as she reluctantly gave him the remote back, I'm close to Gazzy probably because I feel sorry for him having a dad like Gareth...

I grabbed my laptop – I have loads everywhere I think there are two in this plane – and switched it on going straight to twitter. One message stood out to me, it was from a girl called Lil' Angel666, she wrote

_Hi Max (I can call you Max right?)_

_Anyway I read Ur last post sayin u was moving to Phoenix Arizona. N well I'm a huge fan honest my hole family is. My brothers are about your age and 1 really needs a new girlfriend n he fancies u, tho he wont admit it (but he's like that), so plz plz come to Phoenix High skwl. : D the picture is of my brother, he's called Nick but every1 calls him Fang._

_Lil' Angel666_

Well that's one incentive to go to that school. And it had a picture attached to it, I opened it up and it was of a tall boy wearing all black with black hair flopping over his eyes. He was so cute, and he looked slightly emo but that really didn't bother me he was... should I say it? Handsome... actually yeah he is quite.

"Mum which school are we going to?"

"Uh... Phoenix High I think it's called. It's a good school honest" I smiled and replied to the fans post.

"Which songs am I going to sing?" I asked saving the picture

"Umm... Sk8er Boi, Why and My Happy Ending" Replied Nudge munching on a packet of crisps, we may be famous but we're not into all that dieting crap, we are just naturally skinny.

(Two and a half hours later)

We landed ages before I was due to go on stage, but instead of letting me stand in the crowd enjoying the music and the atmosphere like I wanted too, I had to spend my time in the back getting changed. I was going to wear a green t-shirt, a black tie, pair of jeans with bits of chain on one side with a silver studded belt and a pair of black converse high tops. I didn't see why I had to spend so long in there, almost two hours of straining my ears trying to listen to the music through a closed door; if it was open I probably would have frozen.

"Max you're on stage in 5 minutes." Ella said running in, she got to go into the crowd which kinda pissed me off a bit.

"Alright..." I replied thinking of that lad... Fang was it? Oh well I didn't have time to find out, yeah I have an I-phone well when I say _an I-phone _I mean I have two... yeah. I ran out of the little room and to the entrance of the stage, I don't know who they were that were playing, new guys but they were good all the same. They just finished their last song, waved and left a screaming crowd; the host came out gearing the crowd up more.

"And now for one day only! Make a big noise for... MAXIMUM RIDE!" He shouted and I walked out onto the stage my own microphone in my hand waving at them grinning. There were thousands, tens of thousands all jumping up and down screaming and cheering.

"Oh my god! HIYAH!" I shouted noticing there were TV cameras pointing at me "Come on GUYS ARE YOU READY TO MAKE SOME NOISE?" I asked grabbing my guitar

"_He was a boy; she was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?_

He was a punk; she did ballet  
What more can I say?

He wanted her; she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well.

But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth.

Five years from now, she sits at home  
feeding the baby  
she's all alone

she turns on TV  
guess who she sees  
skater boy rockin' up MTV.

She calls up her friends, they already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show

she tags along and stands in the crowd  
looks up at the man that she turned down.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a super star  
slamin' on his guitar  
does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out  
well tough luck that boys mine now

We are more than just good friends  
this is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see  
see that man that boy could be

There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
can I make it any more obvious?

we are in love, haven't you heard  
how we rock each other's world

I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know"

A piano got wheeled out and I sat in front of it and started playing.

"_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
they tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

_It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..."

I finished the song and grinned at the cameras as the passed over the top of the piano I started playing again.

"_Why, do you always do this to me?  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
How come, you act like this  
Like you just don't care at all_

Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart

Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even when you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me

It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why"

"Thank you! You have been FANTASTIC! I hope to see you guys soon! Keep Singing!" I shouted to the cheering crowd, I so wanted to stay and sing but I had only got a small slot seeing as we needed to get back to Arizona in time for my first time back at school since I was Gazzy's age.

* * *

**Please R&R  
PLEASE **

**PWEASE **

**R&R**

**READ & REVIEW! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Max wake up we're nearly there!" Squealed Ella hitting me on my arm, I blinked a few times rubbing my eyes then pinching my nose.

"Huh?" I asked looking around me to see the inside of my mum's horrible grey dreary ford c-max, bought only because it has my name in its name. I must have fallen asleep on the drive from the airport to the school, yeah we could only go into the new house for half an hour to get changed and school started earlier than what we all woke up – which is usually 11ish – and the drive was really long so when we arrived at school it'd be half an hour before it started mum insisted we got there early.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Shouted Gazzy from next to Nudge waking her up making her jump quite violently, now that's something to cheer me up before I start the most probably the worst day of my life.

"Not funny!" Shouted Nudge hitting me with the travel pillow she had been resting her head on, we all had them.

"Oi! Pillow fight!" I shouted and we all started hitting each other with the pillows, while Gareth – surprise surprise – tried keeping us under control so I hit him over the head hard with mine.

"Ow what's in that?" He said rubbing his head

"I dunno a pillow I think" I replied searching for what it was "Oh wait it's my phone sorry" I called finding my phone buried in it.

Fang P.O.V

I woke up early ready for school; I was quite sleepy I had been watching the live coverage of the Maine festival with Iggy and Angel just to see Maximum Ride.

"Good singer." Was all I could make out Iggy was saying since Angel was singing along loudly

I still had a headache as Angel sang through most of the night, and she was going again.

"Angel keep it down please!" I shouted as she was walking up and down the hallway singing her little heart out

"Sorry!" She shouted through my door, I rolled my eyes and forced myself to get out of bed and get some clothes out. My room was black and most of my things were which did make finding some stuff really hard but I am a bloke so don't complain and struggled on with it. I found what faintly resembled my new (black) t-shirt and pair of jeans, my mum made me go out and buy some new clothes for meeting her. They were going slightly over the top I mean she's probably one of those stuck up cows not even notice me or anyone her nose so high up in the air it touching the moon. Thinking she's all high and mighty just because she has loads of cash and been on the telly. I pulled on my new clothes and grabbed a few of my books I thought I needed, probably got the wrong ones but I could get away with murder at that school they are so laid back. I wandered out of my room to see Iggy coming out of his room, his hair all over the place, yawning.

"Good night?" I asked laughing at his expression

"Could've been better" He yawned setting me off as he padded down the stairs his bag bouncing on his back.

We each grabbed two pieces of toast and set off for school, it was quite far a ten minute walk, would be quicker if we were in a car but our mum didn't know how to drive and our dad lived even further away from school. And yeah he could drive and so could our step mum – Brigid – she was mine and Iggy's form tutor unfortunately and we really didn't want to get to school an hour before it started.

"Do we have to call for Lissa?" Asked Iggy, he didn't like her much she was really touchy, hated most that didn't see her point of view, hung around with a bunch of right cows all thinking they were all so brilliant and bitched about him and me quite a bit. He had asked me why I hadn't dumped her yet, too be honest I don't know I kinda like being with someone and there is no one else in the school that I'd rather be with and she's quite a good kisser.

"Yeah or I'm going to be in for it" I replied Iggy just rolled his eyes and spiked up his strawberry blonde hair with a pot of hair gel he carries around with him. Lissa's house was just two streets away from school and she was usually waiting by the door for me, I walked down the concrete walkway towards the door. I didn't get on with her parents, well they didn't like me because I wear black and my hair is slightly longer than her brother Sam. Didn't like him either because well he's joined all of the teams thinking he's the man of the match and the best sports person in the whole world. And guess who answered the door, yep Sam did.

"What do you want?"

"Is Lissa ready yet?" I asked I really didn't want to fight him not today

"She might be. Lissa!"

"WHAT?"

"It's that freak of boy friend here for you!" He shouted narrowing his eyes at me while I glared at him

"Huh? Dylan?" She asked walking down the stairs then saw me leaning against the wall looking down at my feet, makes you feel really good when she forgets which boy friend you are.

"You coming?" I mumbled walking off to Iggy who was shaking his head at me, he has good hearing so heard what she said.

"Seriously just ditch her" He whispered to me as I reached him and we walked off "Don't be scared of being on your own theirs loads of girls desperate to be with you, it's just you who can't see it"

"I suppose..." I trailed off as Lissa came up behind me and hit me on my back

"Are you leaving me?" She asked looking cute

"No course not" I whispered hugging her knowing Iggy was rolling his eyes and walking off. She took hold of my hand and we caught up with Iggy, we were almost at school when a big limo stretched by us.

Max P.O.V

When we finally got to the house we ran in and got changed, I decided to put on my blue shirt with a printed tie on it – what it's a phase shut up! – And a pair of denim shorts that are quite short. I put on a pair of fish net tights on underneath with my pair of black converse high tops. I grabbed my favourite blue guitar that had two white stripes down the middle and put the strap around my neck and walked down the stairs. The rest of them were waiting for me, Ella and Nudge looked really excited both wearing a pair of jeans and t-shirts that said 'Hell yeah we're related to Maximum Ride!' I didn't like those shirts but after today I will burn them like I have threatened to do.

"Guys I thought I said I hated those shirts?"

"So? We like them and it's only for today please! Oh and there's a limo outside waiting for us so no time to change our shirts!" Replied Nudge grabbing the door handle almost breaking the door down she was so excited trying to get out. She was right, outside was a massive black stretch limo waiting for us, with blacked out windows and lights in the roof. It must have been the first time Nudge and Ella had been in a limo, they had always been taken by mum and Gareth; I was usually on my own ready to get out and be greeted by blinding lights of the paparazzi. And I guessed today would be no different, although it would be Nudge and Ella's first encounters with the paparazzi, Gazzy has seen it before when he had been on film sets but he didn't have that much attention. As we sat down the driver started the engine and we set off for school, not even bothering with keeping a low profile – what would be the point?

Nudge and Ella were getting extremely giddy looking all over the place acting how I did the first time I stepped into one. I just sat and stared out of the window occasionally tuning my guitar. I took it everywhere with me it was like a good luck sort of a thing, I have never – touch wood – played a single wrong note on it. Once I had finished fiddling with my guitar I looked out of the window to see two guys and a girl, about my age, walking towards the school. The girl was a red head and wore black glasses, wearing a horrible orange t-shirt and a pencil skirt; I couldn't tell what colour the tint in the window was too dark. But the lad she was holding hands with looked like the cute guy from the picture, he looked like he wished he was somewhere else – the same look other child stars had given me when their pushy parents made them go into auditions. He was even better looking in real life than through a laptop, I wasn't really looking at the other lad Ella _and_ Nudge were busy doing that I am now expecting a family fight over him, which would be funny. Once we had passed him I tried looking out of the back window for him but crowds of kids were walking in the road after us obviously heard that I was coming to school – God help me!

We pulled up outside what would be the main bit of the school; it was pristine white everywhere with big scarlet double doors leading in with a red carpet leading to the doors. Seriously a red carpet? Do I really need one of them? The pap's as they are _affectionately _called lined the edges snapping pictures of the limo before I even stepped out of it. Nudge and Ella jumped for the door but I held my arm out stopping them.

"Look its best that I go out first I don't want you two getting mugged by paps on your first day alright?" I told them not needing and answer and I opened the door and casually stepped out onto the carpet. I slipped on a pair of sunglasses that were in my pocket so that the flashes wouldn't blind me so much. I smiled for a couple of photo's and walked on I seriously wanted to get this day over with, while Nudge and Ella were soaking it up answering all of their questions. I walked into the school keeping my sunglasses on I loved them they make things a little more private because they can't see your eyes, well not properly. I played my guitar for a while to relieve the boredom that had set in. I looked out the window whispering one of my songs when I saw that lad again, he looked straight at me and I could feel my face redden and I turned away pushing my guitar around so the neck and head of the guitar were pointing at my feet.

Fang P.O.V

The limo's windows were blacked out so I couldn't see if anyone was looking out and guessing by comments I had heard about the way I look I guessed no one was looking out. I saw that at the front of the school was a red carpet and hundreds of guys with cameras were all taking photos of the limo as it arrived. We walked a little faster to catch a glimpse of the famous Maximum Ride. We stood at the back of the crowd on a little hill at the top of the street leading onto the school grounds. I saw her get out and smile for a few photos, her guitar slung around her shoulder, then walked in. I could see she had two younger sisters and one younger brother. They were all happy with the media attention acting as though it was the first time they had ever had this happen to them. I saw Maximum through the window playing her guitar, she looked out of the window. She was wearing sunglasses so I couldn't see her eyes properly but she looked stunning all the same, I looked right at her and I could see her face redden she smiled and turned away. Did that just happen? Did I just make the global superstar that is Maximum Ride blush? No couldn't have been me she probably saw someone else in the crowd, couldn't have been me... could it? No stupid thought push it to the back of my mind and carry on walking, yeah that's what I'll do. I looked down to see Lissa glaring back at me.

"What?"

"You were staring at her!" What did I say about her being incredibly jealous?

"No, I definitely blinked a couple of times." I replied as we walked off to our form room, which when we got there was buzzing with excitement. Lissa isn't in our form but comes in anyway with us until the bell goes.

"Fang you'll never guess what!" Shouted my best mate Paul from our seats at the back

"What?"

"Maximum Ride is in _our _form!" He shouted almost squealing like Angel "Oh god. Have you seen her? Fit as mate! I bet she's going to be with one of us in this form by the end of the day! You can bet with Gerry over there!" He pointed to a desk with a lad sat at it taking in money and giving out little slips of paper, Lissa got angry at his statement and punched me in the arm before leaving.

"Bird trouble? You can always bet that you're the one that's gonna get it from the Max." He said nodding at the table again

"You know just because she's famous doesn't mean she's easy." I replied sitting down next tom him putting my feet on the table and rocking my chair back against the wall

"I know I know but have you not seen how many husbands the famous lasses get through? Cor bloody hundreds of 'em!" He told me almost falling off of his chair because the bell went suddenly and Miss walked in – Brigid my step-mum


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Max P.O.V

The lad walked on as I looked on through the window, Nudge, Ella and Gazzy all finished their media fix for the day and would follow me who would be following the head who would be dropping us off at different classes. The bell went and we set off dropping Gazzy off first who looked quite cool in a pair of sunglasses, jeans and a shirt with a collar. He walked in proudly and started talking about stuff he had done whilst the rest of the class listened intently. Next up was Ella who looked a little scared going in but grinned when she saw the class probably only seeing the lads. Nudge was after that and started talking immediately I have no idea how they'll keep her quiet, then there was one. I walked down the empty corridor following this guy with hardly any hair and what he had left of it was silver, he even had a silver moustache which was disgusting to say the least. He stank of after shave and was wearing a suit that looked like it was meant for weddings and special occasions like the ones Gareth wears. He stopped at a door and I stood the other side of it putting one foot on the wall looking straight ahead not looking at the door, well that's what he would be thinking. Thanks to my sunglasses I could look out of the corner of my eye at everyone and they would think I wasn't looking haha Max 1 – school going saps 0.

The head went in first then motioned me to come in with him, my guitar still dangling around my neck bounced off of my leg every time I took a step. I could feel their eyes staring at me, seeing the money and the fame rather than me.

"Take off the glasses please" He asked I was so wanting to back chat and say no but I thought first impressions are everything so I did as I was asked and pushed my glasses up into my head and flicked my long blondey brown hair out of my face and looked around the class. I tried not to look bored as I looked at all the faces staring at me I saw that lad again! He was in the same form as me? Whoop this day could be a lot better than had first thought!

"Hello Max. I can call you Max or do you prefer your full name?" Asked the red head teacher that hardly looked old enough to be a teacher

"Max'll do fine" I shrugged turning to the teacher, then I heard a few gasps and whispers so I turned my attention back to the class again well the lad.

"Well... hmm I think Nick! You can show Max around can't you?" She said looking to the back, I was expecting the guy in the corner with large glasses on – the only thought going through my mind was should've gone to spec savers – but the lad stood up, his mate tapping his hand and whispering something to him, Nick shook his head starting down the row of kids. Oh no he isn't gay is he? No that fan said he needed a girlfriend or did she mean a mate that was a girl? No he was holding hands with that other girl! God I'm confused now!

"Thank you Nick" She smiled as he walked towards me, he smiled and I could feel my face heating up again and he smiled again at me probably seeing my face turn red like the teachers hair "Just one thing before you two go, can you play us a song please?" I rolled my eyes

Fang P.O.V

The head walked in and we could all plainly see the superstar leaning up against the wall not even looking into the room acting as if she didn't care. She was wearing very short shorts which made her ass look attractive as I realised me and the rest of the other guys in the class were staring too. The head motioned to her to come in and she pushed the door open effortlessly, everyone knows that door is the hardest to open in the whole school, her guitar bouncing against her leg every time she took a step. She was looking stunning, as well as her shorts she was wearing a tight blue t-shirt with a black tie printed on it. The head told her to take her glasses off, we were all expecting her to back chat and just ignore him but she surprised us all by pushing them up her head so that her hair got pushed back too. She looked around the class and her eyes settled on me. I tried to look cool but inside I was shocked while jumping up and down punching the air in my head.

"Hello Max. I can call you Max or do you prefer your full name?" Asked Brigid making Max turn her attention to her

"Max'll do fine" She shrugged, while the class started whispering she looked back at us making them shut up but her eyes found me again and I looked straight at her.

"Well... hmm I think Nick! You can show Max around can't you?" She asked looking at me, I practically jumped up but I tried to make it look like I wasn't that eager so I tried to slow it down. Paul tapped my hand and whispered

"Told you, you were the one going to get it" He almost burst out laughing; I just shook my head and started walking towards her.

"Thank you Nick" Brigid smiled as I walked towards her, I smiled at her and I could she her face turn red like Brigid's hair "Just one thing before you two go, can you play us a song please?" Max was still looking at me as I walked towards her.

Max P.O.V

"Sure which one?" I asked taking my eyes off of Nick and onto my guitar. God he knew how to look good in black.

"Oh umm... anyone got any preferences?" She asked the class and hands shot up into the air; she picked a girl on the front.

"Ummm... Get over it? Please" She asked nervously, I nodded and got my fingers onto the right chords

"Might not sound as good without the other band instruments but hey here goes.

_Slipping down a slide  
I did enjoy the ride  
Don't know what to decide  
You lied to me  
You looked me in the eye  
It took me by surprise  
Now are you gratified  
You cried to me_

La, la, la, la, la

Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad  
It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it

When I was feeling down  
You'd start to hang around  
And then I found your hands all over me  
And that was out of bounds  
You filthy rotten hound  
It's badder than it sounds, believe me

La, la, la, la, la

Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad  
It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it

Hey, you gotta get over it  
Hey, you gotta get over it

It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it

Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad

Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad  
It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it

You'll have to get over it" 

I finished and the class clapped and cheered, I nodded and thanked them before turning to Nick and he smiled at me, and led me out of the room.

"Wow you sound better when you're not on the TV" He said once we were out of the room

"Cheers" I answered "Uh... Nick? Is it?" seriously I had forgotten his name even though that fan had told me

"Call me Fang"

"Why?" I asked smirking

"'Cause I like the colour black" He shrugged I instantly liked him, he was cool with the fact I'm famous and not staring at me all the time.

"So... Fang you gotta girlfriend?" I asked hopefully not sounding desperate; he shot me a look and smiled

"Unfortunately. Why?"

"God just making conversation, just because I'm famous doesn't mean I'm easy" I replied knowing that's what most think. He smiled at me and shook his head

"What?" I asked pushing him slightly laughing

"Nothing" He replied pushing me back slightly, I stood there my mouth open and my hands on my hips, trying to keep a straight face but I burst out laughing at him staring at me trying to do the same but had folded his arms instead. Something then clicked inside me, his dark eyes, his cute face and cool laugh that I loved this guy.

"So come on I'm not bothered with seeing this school" I said waving my arms indicating the different classrooms looking up at him and he instantly looked nervous "What did I say about not being easy? If anything I'm hard to get! I mean tell me about you. You are the only person here that doesn't seem to be bothered about my cash and stuff. Unless you're good at hiding it." I said looking at him narrowing my eyes

"Well my step-mum is our form tutor"

"No way! I thought she was that red heads mum or somat!"

"The red head? Oh Lissa, my girlfriend" He sighed

"Not going well?"

"You could say that"

"Sorry about that, why don't you just ditch her? Clearly you're not happy with her"

"Dunno don't like the fact I'd be on my own"

"You won't be" I said quietly

"Huh?"

"Well you'll have mates and stuff." I shrugged

"You got a boy friend?"

"I did... but... he's history now." I replied staring down at the floor, I felt something go around my shoulders I looked to see what it was and Fang was there, I smiled.

"Are you sure you wanna get to know me properly?" I asked looking at him now taking his arm off of me

"Why?"

"Well let's just say most only like me for my money not for me, so I can be a bit wary about who I know and I can be a bit of a drama queen, and I can ramble on a bit about stuff I've done and stuff" I replied

"It's all right; I suppose I would be too"

"And they always go, oh play us another song, and go on just one more. I hate that" I said tapping my guitar.

"Oh this is the music room" Said Fang opening the door into a massive, almost hall-like room. Instruments were all over the place, there were drum kits in one corner, guitars in another, mic's in one and a giant piano in the last. My mouth opened and closed as I wandered into the middle of my music heaven, there were speakers lining most of the walls. I span around taking it all in knowing I'd probably spend most of my time in here. There were even seats in the windows, it was almost perfect.

"Oh. My. God" I breathed running my finger over the piano keys "Can I play it?" I asked excitedly

"Yeah sure" Fang said leaning on it, and I sat down in front of it and put my fingers on the keys and started playing I just had to sing along.

"_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliance  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliance  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cos I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliance  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it"

I finished and, I smiled and coughed.

"You're a beautiful singer" Fang clapped

"Thanks. Sorry from the gig yesterday, would've stayed on stage longer is my mum hadn't made me leave quickly..." I sighed tapping a few keys nodding taking in the sound

"Thinking of new song?"

"Yeah..." I almost whispered closing my eyes

"Cool. What do you play?"

"Piano, guitar, drums and obviously vocals" I answered

Fang P.O.V

Maximum Ride was practically the perfect girl, for anyone. She was good looking, funny, very musical and did I say attractive? No bad Fang you have a girl friend can't start looking for another when you barely know her. I didn't realise while I was thinking this I was staring at her, as I blinked a couple of times and opened my mouth to say sorry Max cut in.

"Don't need to say sorry I'm used to it. People only seeing the outside rather than seeing me" She smiled weakly? What? This is Maximum Ride she isn't weak if anything she'll do anything to get her way, she has the money to do it.

"Sorry –"

"FANG!" I rolled my eyes and cue Lissa. Jealous Lissa.

"What?" I shouted back keeping my back to the door

"God she sounds happy" Commented Max looking up at me

"Yeah" I replied turning to see a fuming Lissa stood at the door her arms folded

"What do _you _think you are doing with _my _boy friend?" She practically screamed in Max's face, but Max just looked at her looking as if she was going to burst out laughing.

"Uh... talking, getting to know each other." She answered, no one had ever answered Lissa directly they usually stammered and ran off.

"What?" She said looking confused at Max

"What's to be confused about, we were talking. And you do realise who I am"

"Uh... Max?"

"That's Maximum Ride to you." She said getting up with her guitar leaving Lissa there astounded that someone had stood up to her. She walked towards the door and stopped in the door way, lowered her head. I could see a smile stretched arcos her face and she turned around.

"You know you really need to stop thinking you're so amazing 'cause guess what you ain't." And then she left

"Oh well done Lissa" I said sarcastically following where Max had left. I walked through the door and she was stood further down the hall playing her guitar with a crowd around her. I was taller than most there so I could see her clearly. She was leant up against the wall one foot on the wall her guitar rested on her leg.

"Alright guys that's it, come on go now" Shouted one of her sisters moving the crowds away that were moaning. Max hadn't seen me yet and I leant up against the wall next to her, she still didn't know but she was wearing her glasses so she could have been looking at me I couldn't tell. Her cheeks went red again and I looked around the empty corridor, no one was there. Can't have been me could it? Nah she's probably remembering someone else, it's not me. Can't be.

"You know I don't like Lissa"

"Yeah?"

"Just dump her already"

"Huh?"

"To make you happy, but got one piece of advice for yah, I'm a crap at relationship advice. And you're better off not knowing me" She said and walked off

"But... Max! How do you know I'm better off not knowing you?" I ran after her, god I'm stupid, she's a _girl_, why are you running after her? She turned around; she had pushed her glasses up her head so it had scraped her hair back. She turned and looked up at me

"What? I've seen it, you'll get caught up in the money and the cameras and completely forget about me. Me who I am, the person" She argued pointing at herself; I shook my head and looked at her. I held out my hand to her, she looked confused.

"Shake it" I said

"Why?" she asked shaking it

"Mates do that" I said and she smiled, she hugged me her hair whipping around my face - which I was not expecting.

"Thank you" She whispered

"It's ok" I replied letting go of her as we set off back to the form room, we decided to give up showing her around and just find out which classes she would be in. Which meant going back to form.

"Oh you two are back quickly?" Said Brigid

"Yeah clearly" Replied Max making Brigid smile fade

"Right... You can either sit next to Fang or at the front"

"Uh I think I'll go next to Fang" She replied, again with the imagining of punching the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah guys sorry about my last Chappy 4...**

**I know I didn't explain things through much but hopefully this'll be better.**

**FeliciaCaden I will be sending it to you in a while don't know how long a while is but... heyy oh well please R&R **

**Hope you guys like it better... are there actually any guys on here? Or aree we just girls? Please tell me what you think...!**

**Charli-LOVEYOUFANG-Hicks**

**Fly on **

**xxoxx**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Max P.O.V

(One week later)

Well I've survived school for a week; I suppose it's bearable knowing that everyday I'm going to see Fang. But I know he's with that skanky Lissa, uh she just pisses me off whenever I go near her I think she likes it sometimes. Although it's been a week mum and Gareth still insist on making us go to school in the limo, I'm not complaining they don't have to make us we will happily get in the limo. My alarm went off annoyingly waking me up from my – as we call it in the business – beauty sleep, I dragged myself sleepily out of my *cough* king size double *cough* bed. Nudge and Ella were still irritatingly excited about going to school so came into my room, jumped on my bed and ran out once I was awake enough to hit them over the head with whatever I could grab first – alarm clock on most days. This time I had the sense to wake up before them, I stood in the middle of my room slightly confused, I don't remember going to bed in my jeans. Oh well I must have been shattered, god knows why probably because I can't sleep in till eleven every day.

"Max! Wake up!"

"I am up!" I shouted back no idea who that was but may as well answer them. I padded over to my walk in wardrobe trying to find something to wear when someone burst into my room.

"What?" I shouted from within the wardrobe

"Max! Mum needs to talk to yah!"

"About what?"

"Dunno but she needs to talk to yah. Oh and wear this!" She said picking out a black tank top and another pair of jeans

"Cheers"

"Oh and can I like borrow five hundred quid?"

"God Nudge you know you're still three hundred in debt with me! Get a job! Go into modelling or fashion design, then come back and ask me for money! I worked to get this cash!" I replied pushing her out of the wardrobe so I could get changed, I heard the door slam as I changed out of my pj's top and jeans.

"What is it mother?" I called down the echoing stairs as I jumped the last two clutching my guitar close to me.

"Oh Max finally" I heard her voice from inside the kitchen, I grabbed my skateboard – from another phase I went through – I rode on it into the massive kitchen and almost crashed into the middle island thingy which my mum was stood at.

"Max you have a photo shoot today."

"Cool, where at?"

"Oh not far away the driver knows where he's going. And Pietro's waiting for you!"

"Pietro! God it's been ages! How long is it going to be?" I asked

"Well the whole day, you are scheduled for I think ten past nine get a move on!" She said pushing me out of the room. I jumped into the back of the limo – it's my own only used for going to gigs and photo shoots. The inside of it had lights on the floor, lights in the ceiling all changing colours at different times oh and the best bit, a sun roof that opens all the way so I can stand up while it's moving. I love that I do it all the time.

"Come on then driver let's get going I have a photo shoot to get to!" I shouted laughing I always love shouting that at them I know it's mean but hey they're used to it. We had only been in the limo a few minutes when I stuck my head out of the window my straight hair blowing about my face when we passed Fang's house. It looked empty so I pulled my head in and just about to make the window go up when I saw them just about to turn the corner into Lissa's street.

"Hey Fang Iggy!" I shouted out of the window they noticed me and I waved. "Yo driver stop a minute please" As he braked I slid off of my chair, the door opened and they could see me laid on the floor laughing my head off. I looked over to them and they were laughing too, good to know I got good friends.

"What's up Max?" Asked Iggy trying to control his laughing

"I'm good, you know." I said picking myself up off of the floor "Going to a photo shoot today" I shrugged

"On your own?" Asked Fang

"Yeah I always do"

"So Nudge and Ella aren't with you?" Asked Iggy

"Nah their still going to school today, unless Fang mate you wanna come with?" I asked hopefully, I saw Iggy elbow him a couple of times and Fang grinned

"Go on then" He said, so I moved to the side letting Fang into the limo.

"See yah later." I waved to Iggy, and smiled back at Fang I never expected him to say yes! I pressed the button to make the window go up and I walked – stooped – over to the glass partition between the driver and us. I leant on the little ledge and said

"Come on mate we've wasted enough time let's get going" Before sitting down, on one of the long chairs, "Relax!" I laughed at Fang who looked quite nervous, but he laid back putting his head on the window. I stood up and made the sunroof open so I had my head and shoulders out of the limo my hair buffeting around my head. Fang joined me up there and I laughed at his face because his hair was going mental flying around his head. I was laughing so much I fell over landing roughly on the floor, pulling Fang down with me and somehow I landed on top of him so cue my cheeks heating up. I so wanted to stay there but he had a girlfriend and probably didn't like me the way I like him. I jumped up before the driver slammed on the brakes and I went flying again.

Fang P.O.V

The limo stretched into view again, it's started seeming normal now watching it go past and stop outside school. This time the window was down and Max's head was out of it, even though her hair was obscuring her face she still looked beautiful. She shouted to us then went sliding down the limo because it braked so hard. Iggy and I were in stitches, then we saw her laid on the floor and she was laughing too we laughed even harder. Her laugh was so cute and the lines on her when she laughed, they were enough to make any guy melt. To be honest I hadn't really stopped thinking about her since she first arrived and we started talking. I know it pissed Lissa off that I talked about her and we talked a lot and worked together in classes, she'd even come over to our house a couple of times, I'd never seen her house though.

"What's up Max?" Asked Iggy clutching his stomach from laughing

"I'm good, you know." She said picking herself up off of the floor "Going to a photo shoot today"

"On your own?" I asked

"Yeah I always do" She shrugged acting as if it was normal though I suppose it would be if you've been doing it for 2 years

"So Nudge and Ella aren't with you?" Asked Iggy, yeah he had a massive crush on _both _of them.

"Nah their still going to school today, unless Fang mate you wanna come with?" She asked grinning, Iggy elbowed me a couple of times and I agreed

"Go on then" She smiled beautifully and moved to the side as I stepped into the limo. Yeah it is my first time in one and let's just say they are amazing! I am so jealous but hey couldn't have gone to a nicer girl.

"See yah later." She waved to Iggy, and smiled back at me, pressed the button to make the window go up. She walked over to the glass that was there between the driver and us in the back. She leant on the little ledge that was there, and oh my god my mouth dropped to the floor, this girl had an amazing ass even through jeans she could make it look lovely. She said something to the driver and he set off again and she sat down opposite me and laughed

"Relax!" So I laid back hitting my head on the window making it look like I was meant to do it, she then got up and made the sunroof disappear into the front of the limo and she stood up her head and shoulders out of the car her hair whipping around her perfect face. I joined her up there and my hair just went everywhere which made Max laugh so much she fell over pulling me down with her on the floor. Somehow she ended up landing on me which was a bit awkward; she jumped up though after looking at me and seeing how we were on the floor. Then the driver slammed on the brakes and Max went flying from one end to the other of the limo landing on one of the chairs.

"You alright?" I asked getting up and going over to her, she was laid there looking quite hurt then she stood up quickly – luckily the sunroof was still open – and grinned.

"I think we're here!" And then the door opened and a short skinny man with – clearly – expensive designer glasses on. Max seemed to know him and hugged him kissing him on each cheek.

"Ciao caro Max tu sei in ritardo, sono disponibili in venire in **(Hello dear Max you are late, come in come in)**" he muttered something in Italian

"Ciao Pietro, si può parlare inglese per il mio amico qui per favore? **(Hello Pietro can you speak English for my friend here please)**" she spoke back in the same language motioning to me to come out of the limo

"scusa scusa io non sapevo che stavano portando a un amico con te. Valencia non mi disse **(sorry sorry I didn't know you were bringing a friend with you. Valencia didn't tell me)**"

"So che era una cosa all'ultimo minuto vedi, io avrei detto, ma io non ho il mio cellulare sulla mia persona **(I know it was a last minute thing see, I would have told you but I don't have my mobile on my person)**" I had no idea what on earth they were saying so I coughed to get their attention

"Sorry Fang my Italian's a bit rusty it's good to see Pietro once in a while." She smiled at me

"fidanzato? **(boyfriend?)**"

"Non, non è **(No he isn't)**" Said Max shaking her head

"Uh English if you don't mind" I said looking between them

"Oh sorry, again. Fang this is Pietro, Pietro this is my friend Fang."

"Uh Fang?" Pietro asked

"It's my nickname. Nick" I explained although he looked me up and down

"avete un ragazzo con senso della moda. Diversamente l'ultimo **(you have got a boy with fashion sense. Unlike the last one)**" Once he had said that he turned and walked into the big house we had pulled up outside of. I looked to Max who looked confused, and looked at me and smiled dragging me into the building. Inside all the walls were white and there was a screen put up on one of the wall with lots of photography equipment.

"Didn't know you spoke Italian" I whispered

"Yeah I speak loads of different languages" I replied

"Max!"

"Sophia!" Max shouted running towards a dark haired woman who was wearing a long flowing heavily patterned, yellow dress, they hugged each other and started speaking in Italian again. I coughed again so that they would speak English.

"Oh sorry. Sophia this is Fang my friend"

"Fang? Nice to meet you" She smiled "fidanzato?" She asked Max and she rolled her eyes and shook her head

"Non"

"Max come on we need a to get on with this!" Clapped Pietro putting a chair down in front of the screen

"Alright alright" Sighed Max flopping down on the chair

"Ooooh attitude I like it! Take the pictures then!" He shouted at this man who was surrounded by the photography equipment I didn't even see him. Max kept posing in different positions I tried not to laugh, not at her every time I blinked I fell a little more in love, but I more wanted to laugh at Pietro's enthusiasm. I let a little bit of laughter escape my lips and Max looked at me and burst out laughing making Pietro get angry. We soon stopped laughing after getting glared at a few times, I had no idea how long we had been there but I had started feeling quite hungry, they must have taken hundreds of pictures by now and no two exactly alike.

"Come on Pietro lunch break!" Complained Max "I can't do more photos on an empty stomach!" He nodded and we had a sandwich that Max practically inhaled she ate it that quick, I wasn't that far behind. Then Pietro dropped a bombshell – a big one.

"Max, lunch is a over now time for the kiss" Max's jaw dropped

"No Pietro I thought that was next week!"

"Non that's a why I thought you brought Nick along. Hurry come on we don't have a long, we have no one else!" He walked off talking to the photographer. Max walked over to me nervously, I tried to look like I hadn't heard a thing.

"Uh Fang... we need to... umm... kiss" She said quickly shuffling her feet

"Oh... right"

"So you don't mind?" Did I mind? God I'd love to kiss her! Can't look to eager though.

"No, not really. But why?" I answered as we walked towards the screen and stood in front of it looking at each other. I have to say it was quite awkward having three people make you kiss while taking photos.

"Well, the photo shoot was for a music video I would be filming next week and, I hadn't realised that it was this week that, I had to kiss someone" She explained

Max P.O.V

Well in my head I so loved Pietro right now, but I looked shocked all the same. They usually drafted in an actor or one of my band members so at least I knew them. But Fang! Oh my god, I would love to kiss him! I practically jumped in the air when he said he didn't mind. Now we were stood opposite each just seconds away from kissing each other. I stepped closer and put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist, we were so close now I could feel his breath on my face.

"Uh how do you want us to kiss?" I asked looking deep into his dark brown eyes

"With passion with feeling, like you are totally in love!" Exclaimed Pietro well that shouldn't be too hard.

We leant together moving then stopping then moving in again until we were just millimetres away. I thought I'd be the one to make the first move, but Fang pushed his lips against mine, God he knew how to kiss. We kissed more deeply as if memorising every inch of each other's lips and then I felt his tongue brush against my lips. I let it in and we both kissed even more intensely, I was enjoying it so much I forgot about the photo shoot and when I opened my eyes again I saw that the photographer had put all of his equipment away and was heading out of the door. I reluctantly pulled away from Fang, breathing heavily, looking around us seeing that everyone had just left us to it. I looked at Fang and blushed again, I thought I had controlled it by now – clearly not. And Fang looked back at me smiling, I could tell he enjoyed and so did I, we were still holding each other close and we let go Fang started rubbing the back of his neck. Awkward!


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy guys chappy 5! :P :D**

**Might not be able to update fo a while because I am starting year 10 (Tenth Grade I think in America? Tell me please) of school tommorow (2nd September!) **

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE MR CHARACTERS OR ZSA ZSA! NOR DO I OWN AVRIL LAVIGNES SONGS I JUST LOVE THEM!**

**;D **

**Charli-LOVEYOUFANG-Hicks**

**Fly on **

**xxx**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Max P.O.V

We were on the way home and it had been a bit awkward not knowing what to say since before the kissing thing. So I sat there fiddling with my guitar while Fang was being his usual silent self.

"What's with the Italian guy?" Asked Fang, watching me fiddle with my guitar, breaking the silence for once.

"Oh Pietro? He's my real dad's brother-in-law. So I learnt Italian to talk to him properly." I explained when I first met Pietro I thought he was hilarious, how he dressed, how he talked then I realised he was gay. Oh my god the amount of shopping trips we went on were countless, he usually picked out most of my t-shirts and stuff – I was 12 so I didn't care as long as it fitted and he paid for it.

"And Sophia?"

"Pietro's sister, co-manager person and she's a hairdresser for celebs" I answered Sophia had always been like the best aunty I could ever have, funny and is the best hairdresser I know – and I've met loads!

"Oh Fang I'm having a party tonight, you coming?" I asked we always used to have a big bash, one every other night but since starting school mum's told us we can't have a party until the weekend. I was gutted I loved our parties, everyone would come and if they couldn't we'd go over their house and drag 'em over! But now we knew new people so a good reason to throw a weekend party which usually means it will go on until Saturday night.

"A party? Sure I'll ask Iggy"

"Great, oh and can you help me like call all the guys to come. I just need you to tell me the names I need to call"

"Like who?"

"We'll probably have people like... Oh gotta call Brad its hilarious when he comes. He's such a bad influence but it's funny" I replied laughing to myself, the last time we had had Brad over we kinda got drunk – just a little – and well we somehow broke the table in two, and the sofa and something else expensive I can't remember what it was but mum didn't talk to me for three days.

"Brad?"

"Brad Pitt, seriously you need to meet him, really funny" I shrugged looking at my guitar then back at Fang who had his mouth open. "What?"

"Brad Pitt?"

"Yeah... oh and I'll be singing my new song as well. I'm usually on our stage we build in the garden singing, and well I'm on there most of the night and if I'm not there I'll be with Brad no doubt" I explained, time to see whether Fang really does see me or my money. Only way is for him to experience the best nights of my life – unlike some I don't have one best night of my life I have loads mostly these parties. I had been writing a new song over the week and with help from the band I'm sure it's going to sound great.

"Play us it" said Fang nodding at my guitar

"No! You'll hear it when everyone else gets too!" I told him, it's not like some of my songs which are about someone this is just a song that popped into my head, though I suppose it could have a meaning depends on how people look at it. He raised his eyebrows at me and I smiled and shrugged, then the car stopped suddenly and we flew down the long chairs.

"What the Hell! Can you not drive properly or something?" I shouted really pissed off, this was the third time today maybe more! I've hit my head so many times I've forgotten.

"Sorry ma'am, car needs to go for a service" He said calmly

"Right, so you're not a shit driver then? You're just blaming the car?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Have you ever heard the saying 'Only bad workers blame their tools'?" I replied back he must be glad to get home at night so he doesn't have to listen to me shouting at him.

"Sorry mate, you know just be careful" I said feeling a little guilty; he just nodded probably cursing my name under his breath. Fang was still looking at me with his eyebrows raised. "Shut up!" and I threw an ice cube at him, they were in the glasses at the end of the seats, he looked shocked and threw one back it went down my back as I was reaching for another.

"Oh my God! That's cold!" I screamed getting up with a handful and putting them on his head, so we had an ice cube fight throwing them at each other. It could have lasted a good half hour just throwing ice cubes at each other – if you ever get one right in your forehead it kills believe me. A few went down my top and most went on the floor, as we stood up armed with more ice cubes we were falling all over the place slipping on the ice. It had to be the most I had ever laughed; I just lay on the seat chucking ice at Fang who was trying to stand up on ice that was covering the floor like a carpet. It melted – not as quick as I thought it would – and now we fought again on soaked flooring, water squelching beneath our shoes every time we took a step. We ran out of ice cubes in the glasses and started throwing the ones that come in those buckets – and they're a hell of a lot bigger! I opened the sunroof to try and get rid of the water on the floor; I popped my head out of the top and looked around at the cars around us. I still had the bucket in my hand, I looked over at Fang, who was looking back at me confused, with a mischievous grin on my face and as a convertible passed us with the roof down I threw the bucket full of ice at him. As the driver turned to glare at me as if I had just kicked a kitten I swore at him with my middle finger and sat down on the seats my side killing me from laughing, I would've been rolling on the floor laughing if I hadn't remembered it was saturated. Fang was shaking his head at me but laughing all the same.

"Who was that?"

"I. Have. No. Idea" I choked out through laughs "Probably deserved it though" I added trying to stable my breathing from the laughing.

(Ten (Ish) minutes later)

Fang P.O.V

"So will yah come in and help us to get things ready for the party?" Asked Max as we pulled outside of a massive white three storey house, it had to be at least 4 times bigger than my house. She hopped out of the limo and pulled a key out of her jeans pocket, I followed her into the gigantic house. There was a giant white marble stair case with a red carpet going down the middle, the stairs went up to the landing which had one door that I could see which was painted purple with Nudge painted on it in graffiti style. There were two doors either side of the big entrance one leading into a giant living room with a TV practically the same size as the longest wall, and on the other side was the kitchen which looked even bigger. Max grabbed my shirt and dragged me up the stairs.

"Come on can't stand gawping at my house all afternoon we've got a party to sort out!" She sighed pulling me up the stairs. I was still in awe of the huge place and once we reached the top of the stairs the landing went on for what looked like forever on both sides. There were three doors on the side facing the door and two facing the other way. The door furthest on the right facing the door was blue and black striped with Max written in graffiti on the front, it didn't look like her room would be very big but once she opened the door and revealed a set of stairs.

"Are you coming?" She asked looking down at me; she was already halfway up the stairs. At the top was another door, she opened it to reveal a colossal bedroom that had a purple carpet and light blue walls with graffiti symbols and lettering all over the walls.

"Like it?" She asked looking at me grinning "It's not much but..."

"Not much?" This room was bigger than my house!

"Yeah... It's my house so I get the biggest room" She shrugged kicking her shoes off and jumped on her bed and grabbed two phones off of the bedside cabinet and threw one at me. I caught it, god knows what I would have done if I had dropped it I know I was on a carpet but still. She lay on the bed flicking through her phone; she looked up from it and at me.

"You can sit down you know. Just go through the contacts reading out names so I know who to call kay?" I sat next to her and went into the contacts there were celebrities names left right and centre on this phone.

"Amy" I read the first name that was there

"Which one Amy Macdonald or Amy Lee?"

"Lee" I answered watching her put the phone to her ear and start calling

Max P.O.V

Fang was seemingly impressed with the house, it was the smallest of the three houses I have. Not to brag or anything but I have one in Arizona – obviously – California, also obvious, and Tokyo just because I can.

"Hey Amy!"

"Hi Max what can I do you for?"

"Party tonight"

"Ok what time?"

"Whatever time you arrive as long as it is past half 7 but don't come too late or you'll miss my new song!" I answered knowing the time now was about 4 o'clock, and I still needed to get the stage up, drinks out get changed and get everyone here – not much then.

"Alright see you there"

"Bye" Well that's one here, I turned to Fang and put my thumbs up at him before getting up and walking to the window, opening it and leant out to see if Scott was there. Scott was my favourite body guard he went most places with me except school and photo shoots, he usually blended into the back ground so he could have been there and I hadn't noticed. He always wore a black suit with black sunglasses looking very cool. Luckily he was there talking to Gareth.

"HEY SCOTT!" I shouted waving down at them

"Yes Max?"

"GET THE GUYS TO SET UP THE STAGE. IT'S PARTY TIME! IN A FEW HOURS!" I shouted down grinning

"MAX!" Shouted Gareth his arms folded staring up at me, Fang joined my side looking down seeing what was going on, I don't think he had ever met Gareth.

"WHAT!"

"Who said you could have a party?" He replied

"UH... ME!" I answered truthfully

"Shall we ask your mother about it?"

"YOU COULD DO, BUT I BET SHE WILL WANT A PARTY!" I called down

"I'll phone her!" He sighed and started walking towards the house

"Already way ahead of yah!" I said grabbing my phone and started dialling my mums number

"Valencia Martinez' phone"

"Mum. Can I have a party? Gareth's being mardy and saying no! Please mum to celebrate one week at school?"

"Sure"

"Are you ok with Brad yet?" I asked crossing my fingers I had put the phone on loud speaker

"*sigh* I suppose, he's still not in the good books but he's out of the bad" She sighed I jumped up and down shouting yes

"Cheers mum see you later!" And I hung up still jumping up and down, I hugged Fang quickly, let go and jumped on my bed punching the air. I suddenly remembered Gareth so I ran to the window, as I stopped at the window my long hair flew in front of me and I shouted at Gareth

"HA IN YOUR FACE! WE ARE HAVING A PARTY! COME ON SCOTT LET'S GET SORTED!" I pointed at Gareth and laughed at him, Scott had walked off to get some guys to build the stage up and design where everything would go.

"Right next!" I said picking up my phone; we went through almost all of my contacts calling everyone

"Keeley from school" Said Fang, Keeley was one of my best mates at school along with four others called; Hannah (the girl that wanted me to play Get over It), Rainy, Zsa Zsa **(The idea for that name is a character in a TV show called Eastenders known as a soap opera (for those who don't know) no idea why it's called a soap opera there is no soap and it's not an opera :S I was watching it at the time)** (yes that is her real name at least it isn't as bad as Zephyr) and Verity. We are all close and are very good at annoying Lissa, and I'm good at annoying the teachers.

"Alright I'll get them on the phone at the same time." **(You can do that on the I-phone if you didn't know but if you did then this little bit of info is meaningless to you so sorry!)**

**(Underlined = Keeley, underlined & bold = Hannah, bold = Verity, Italics = Zsa Zsa, plain = Max)**

"Hey Max!"

"**Hi"**

"**Hello?"**

"_Yo!"_

"Hey guys! Party tonight wanna come?"

"Duh! Course I'm coming!"

"**I am SO there!"**

"**Count me in!"**

"_Yes Yes Yes!"_

"Good to hear we'll see you there! Arrive anytime past half 7 but not too late I'm singing my new song alright bye!" I put the phone on down an all of them "That's everyone except Brad so I'll phone him now" I said setting my phone on my bed on loud speaker as it rang.

"Hello Brad's phone"

"Brad mate its Max!"

"Max! Hello it's been ages!"

"I know well you know the reason why I phone you by now don't you?"

"Yes I do. A party! It's been a while since your last one hasn't it?"

"Yeah mum's made us go to school"

"Serious?"

"Yeah it's not all bad got some good mates" I said looking at Fang smiling and he flashed one of his rare-to-die-for smiles

"Yeah... One of your girly crushes from the sounds of it!" He laughed

"Shut up! Anyway you coming or what?"

"Hang on is your mum still annoyed at me?"

"Nah I asked before I called she's fine with it. Please Brad I have people you _need _to meet!" I begged

"Max, Max Max you know the answer if it's a party I'm going to be there!"

"YES! Haha get here anytime after half past 7!"

"See you then!"

"Bye!" I shouted and grinned

"That's everyone in yours, Nudges, Ella's and your mum's phones" Said Fang putting the phone down on the bed

"Thanks for helping. Are you going to ask Iggy to come? Oh and whoever you want can come the more the merrier I think."

"You've already got over 200 people coming!"

"So? What's wrong with more? Have you seen the size of our garden? We can get more here than that!" He smiled at me, and I got up and looked out of my open window it was six o'clock now and we had started calling people at 4! The guys had done a good job building the stage it was done except for the instruments needed putting on it and the band need to get here. _The Band! _I forgot the band! Well done Max! I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand and started dialling quickly.

"Forgotten someone?"

"My band!" I answered quickly as they picked up the phone

"Guys! Tonight. Party. New song. Get here now!" I practically shouted down the phone

"Whoa cool it Max we're on our way!" Shouted Steve (who plays the keyboard); at least he doesn't forget something.

(1 hour and a half later)

Fang P.O.V

The back garden that was about the same size as two football pitches on each end was just now one mass of people all talking and listening to the music. Max knew how to hold a party, there were drinks on every table and everyone was enjoying their time. Celebrities were everywhere; from Tom Cruise to Fearne Cotton they were all here. I saw Max push her way through the crowd smiling and saying hi, she was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a black hoodie with 'Best Damn Thing' written on the back the letters in different materials on a pink background and something on the hood but I couldn't see it, before climbing up to the stage and shouting loudly into the microphone.

"HEY GUYS! GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!" Everyone cheered "Now for some of you here today it is your first time here at my house and at one of my parties, so just have a good time! We all know why we're here-"

"NO!" Shouted Brad raising a glass at Max who was smiling at him

"Shut up Brad! Anyway you are probably here to hear my new song, no pun intended, I've been writing so I hope you guys like it! Here we go!" She shouted and nodded to the band to start playing

"It's called The Best Damn thing" She said over the music "When I say let me hear you please say it after me kay?"

**(Italics = Max, bold & italics = Nudge/Ella, underlined = the crowd)**

"_Let me hear you say hey hey hey"_

Max put her hand behind one ear and pointed the mic over to the crowd. _**"Hey hey hey!" **_

"_Alright_

_Now let me hear you say hey hey ho"_

"_**Hey hey ho!"**_

"I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before,  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad"

"_**Yeah"**_

"Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better,  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never,  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me,  
We're not the same,  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle,  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal,  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright  
Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand"

"_**Uh uh"**_

"_I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends_

I found my hopes, I found my dreams,  
My Cinderella story scene,  
Now everybody's gonna see,

That you're not not not gonna get any better,  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never,  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me,  
We're not the same,  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle,  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal,  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen,

Give me an M, always give me what I want,  
Give me a R, be very very good to me,  
I, are you gonna treat me right,  
D, I can put up a fight,  
Give me an E, let me hear you scream loud"

"_**Let me hear you scream loud!"**_

"One, two, three, four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams,  
My Cinderella story scene,  
When do you think they'll finally see,

_That you're not not not gonna get any better,  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never,  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me,  
We're not the same,  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle,  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal,  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen,_Max pushed the drummer off of the drums and stole his drum sticks and started playing while singing._  
Let me hear you say hey hey hey"_

"_**Hey hey hey"**__  
_

"_Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho"_

"_**Hey hey ho"**_She jumped up and down grinning at the audience that were cheering along.

"Hey hey hey,  
Hey hey hey,  
Hey hey hey,

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen"

"How did you guys like it?" She shouted to be answered with a massive cheer, she saw me in the crowd and I put my thumb up, then her smile faded away and she looked confused at something behind me.

Max P.O.V

I finished the song and everyone was cheering and some were singing I grinned and shouted.

"How did you guys like it?" and a massive cheer came from everyone, I looked in the crowd trying to find Fang. I found him stood outside the patio doors a drink in his hand, he was wearing his usual black t-shirt, but this time he was wearing what looked to be suit trousers, I will have to laugh at him later I have songs to sing. But someone stood behind him grinning evilly at me, my smile went away once I realised who it was.

"Michael?" I whispered into the mic which made everyone turn to me then to where I was looking, I grabbed my guitar and slung it around my neck and jumped off of the stage, out of the corner of my eye I saw Ella jump off and run in that direction. I pushed my way through the crowd and I saw Brad on one side following me and my girls right behind me occasionally clipping my heels but I ignored it. I was practically shoving people out of the way but I apologised after, once I had reached where I had last saw him Ella was hanging off of his arm. I didn't know where Fang was but I had more things to worry about.

"What're you doing here?" I asked Icily

"Uh enjoying the party" He said sarcastically his once silky brown hair had been shaved down so that it was hardly bigger than a thumb nail. He was taller and had a look of grown upness about him.

"You weren't invited"

"I was by your beautiful sister here" He replied hugging Ella and she giggled, uh he made me sick it was only one year ago I went out with him and found him in _bed_ with a woman I didn't even know.

"Right and how long is it going to take for you to get bored and go off with another woman?"

"Max it wasn't like that!"

"Yeah right. I was 14 a year older than Ella, when I came home from a gig to find you in _my _bed with some random woman!" I shouted my hands curling into fists, I suddenly felt something go around my waist and I turned my head to find Fang there hugging me reassuringly

"You seem to have moved on as have I. With your new boyfriend"

"What?" Fang and I said together, I looked back up into his seemingly bottomless dark eyes I could have lost myself in them for hours but Michaels annoying voice cut through.

"So you two aren't going out?"

"No... But I'm better off without you anywhere near my family!" I shouted I turned to Ella who had now put her hands on her hips "Ella, the girl who can do no wrong, do you know how old he is?" I asked

"What? Uh... 16?" She stammered

"You think he is three years older than you are now? Well here's a news flash for you he was _five_ years older than me when we broke up last year! Now I'm guessing you can add so brains of the family what's 14 add 5 add 1?" I asked

"You're twenty?" Asked Ella looking at Michael puzzled, he glared at me and I smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah..." He replied trailing off

"Ella don't go with him, you don't know what it's like walking down the street with him and people thinking we're related because of the age difference then talking behind our backs. It's not nice you don't deserve that!"

"You can't tell me who I can or can't love!"

"No but I can warn you about him!"

"And what do you mean '_girl who can do no wrong?_" she asked

"Brad? Where are you?" I called and he appeared out of the crowd I turned to him slightly Fang still stood behind me "Remember that night when we supposedly broke that expensive thing?" And he nodded while our mum had finally made an appearance

"Max what are you doing?" I ignored her

"Well apparently _we_ broke it. And mum you ignored me for a whole three days because of that, but guess what I found?" I asked to my confused mum and angry little sister

"I found a video showing _Ella _here breaking it then putting the pieces near where Brad and I stood. Anyone want to watch it? Oh no we can't can we? Because to once Ella found out I had found it guess what she did? She burnt it along with mum's favourite curtains and blamed me! No matter what she does _I_ get the blame! You broke the toaster who had to buy another one? ME! You somehow got a hole in your wall who got blamed for it even though it was in your room? ME! Are we seeing a pattern here?" I shouted in her face absolutely fuming, most now had turned towards us watching

"You only get the blame because no one in this family likes you!" Shouted Michael cutting in

"No one asked you!" I shouted even louder "Just leave you're not welcome here. _Ever_!"

"He's not leaving; he's going to stay with me!"

"Well you can leave with him then!" I screamed and they glared at me before turning their backs on us and walking to the door

"Oh well done Max!" Said my mum sarcastically before running after my ex and sister.

I turned around and hugged Fang, he seemed taken aback but hugged me back all the same, and I felt people patting me on my shoulder. I let go of Fang and looked up at him, I felt the same feeling I had when we were about to kiss – wrong because he had a girlfriend (_still!_) and right because I loved him. I could feel myself moving slowly closer to him but I let go of him, it's wrong he has a girlfriend just because I'm famous doesn't mean I can just waltz in anywhere and kiss the first guy I set my eyes on, just because I love the guys doesn't make it right. I looked around at everyone who was surrounding me; Zsa Zsa, Keeley, Hannah, Verity, Iggy, Brad and even Nudge! I'd have thought she would have gone off with Ella, those two have always been the closest and now she was here with me.

"I could see what was happening. She even told me she was going to do it a few times" Said Nudge hugging me

"Well come on guys we've got a party to get back on track!" I said pulling Nudge along with me towards the stage and ran up the steps. I grabbed the microphone stand which Ella always used and hit it against the fence a few times so it was broken and snapped the stand against my knee so the big bit of it was in half. Wires were sprouting out of the mic I had smashed it that much.

"Right guys let's start this party again!" And I whispered to the band "He wasn't next song"

And I turned around to face the audience and the music started playing.

**(Italics = Max, Bold = Nudge)**

"_There's not much going on today,  
I'm really bored, it's getting late,  
What happened to my Saturday? __**(Saturday...)**__  
Mondays coming the day I hate, -aaate__**( alone...)**__  
Staring at the phone, __**( phone...)**__**(time to bail)**__  
This point of view is getting stale,-ale__**( alone)**__  
Staring at the phone, __**( phone)**_

Sit on the bed alone,

He wasn't what I wanted,  
What I thought, no,  
He wouldn't even open up the door,  
He never made me feel like I was special,  
He isn't really what I'm looking for,

Hey Hey Hey  
Hey Hey Hey

This is when I start to bite my nails,  
And clean my room when all else fails,  
I think it's time for me to bail,

Sit on the bed alone,

He wasn't what I wanted,  
What I thought, no,  
He wouldn't even open up the door,  
He never made me feel like I was special,  
He isn't really what I'm looking for,

Uh, uh, hey hey  
Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, hey hey  
Uh, uh, hey hey  
Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, hey hey

Na, na, na, na, na  
We've all got choices  
Na, na, na ,na  
We've all got voices  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Stand up make some noise  
Na, na, na, na  
Stand up make some noise

Sit on the bed alone  
Staring at the phone  
He wasn't what I wanted  
What I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for

He wasn't what I wanted  
What I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
Like I was special

_'Cause I was special uh uh_

Uh, uh  
Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Uh, uh  
Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh

Na, na, na, na, na"

I had got the crowd finally enjoying themselves rather than reflecting on the little episode with me and my younger sister.

* * *

**Tell me what youu think please!**

**REVIEW! **

**READ&REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**PWETTY PWEASE!**

***sigh* sorry I have just been given some bad news...**

**Top Gear... my favourite tv show EVA! They have just revealed the Stig to be a formula 5! driver... and to add insult to injury... he has the sam birthday as me... don't know whether I should carry on watching the programme or what**

**Tell me what you think thanks oh and **

**REVIEW!**

**please it'll cheer me up and I need it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes everyone this is the long awaited 6th Chapter! **

**I'm sorry but it's kinda taken longer than planned was meant to be done by Sunday but I just didn't have the time!**

**SOOOO MUCH HOMEWORK TO DO! :( **

**Oh well I can do it so why am I complaining? Cos there's so much of it! 3 days back and already got 4 pieces of it! **

**lol anyway hope youu enjoy!**

**Charli-LOVEYOUFANG-Hicks**

**Fly On**

**xxx**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Max P.O.V

I opened my eyes feeling wide awake, it was dark and I was in my own bed so I'm guessing it was Saturday night or early Sunday morning. The party had finished what seemed like only a couple of hours ago, but there was no chance that had happened I couldn't even remember how I got in my bed, I must have been completely out of it – sleep wise. And I might have been drunk I wouldn't know I have very light hang over's much to Brad's envy it's funny in the morning when I'm all bright and breezy and he's got a banging headache.

As I woke myself up even more I started realising something was resting on my side, it felt like a hand or a monkeys foot they're like hands aren't they? Yes Max a monkey is in your bedroom – idiot! I twisted my head trying to see but my neck was stopping me – why oh why can't I be like an owl? So I turned fully onto my other side, whatever it was stayed in the same position but switched to my other side when I turned over. As I opened my eyes from turning over I was met with Fang's face close to mine, I could feel his almost silent breathing hitting my face softly. I turned away quickly before I started moving towards him, I swore under my breath then I heard Fang stir behind me. I heard him groan and move his hand away slightly hesitantly, I sighed and turned over so we were looking at each other.

"What time is it?"

"What happened?"

"Well done answer a question with a question!" I whispered yelled as quietly as I could, as I was suddenly aware of Verity, Zsa Zsa, Hannah, and Rainy (Where did she come from? I might have called her while I was drunk if I was!)** (Sorry I forgot about her lol well she's here now we can all rest in peace!)** Even Iggy and Nudge were asleep on the floor on pull out beds. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand dragging him out to the steps that lead down from my door. I shut the door behind us so that we could talk properly rather than whisper yelling.

"Which question first?" I asked sitting on one of the steps putting my feet up on the bottom door and put my hands behind my head and leaned back on the steps. Fang sat next to me, which was when I realised we were still wearing our clothes, he was even wearing his shoes, god knows where mine had gone – I'll look for them in the morning, unless it is the morning then I'll find them when I'm not busy.

"Mine" Suggested Fang

"Well I have no clue whatsoever, I can't actually remember what happened past the point where Me, Verity, Zsa, Nudge, Hannah and Brad were stood on one of the long table doing the cancan. And I fell off the table" I answered thinking hard, Fang chuckled beside me

"That was actually quite funny"

"Oi I could have had a concussion!" I complained punching him lightly on his shoulder

"It was still funny!"

"It might have been but... What happened after that?" I gave him a worried look and he returned the glance, I sighed and took my feet down off of the door and opened it. "I'm hungry" I smiled running out to the stairs, I sat on the banister and started sliding down it. It just so funny going down them, Fang sat next to me going down together. Once we made it to the bottom of the stairs I jumped off and ran into the kitchen, I knew there would be some cookies somewhere in one of the cupboards. The lights were all off – well they would be its night god you are thick tonight Max! – I crashed into the island and almost fell on the floor but crashed into the wall instead. Fang was stood in the door way leant up against wall his arms crossed looking very hot! I don't know whether he saw me staring at him but he looked down at the floor then back at me and smiled.

"Cookies!" I remembered breaking the looks that were being exchanged between us then looking to where the cupboards hopefully were. I fumbled around opening the cupboards and leaving the doors open, no cookies in there. I opened the fridge – still no cookies – where the hell was those cookies? I turned to Fang and put my hands on my hips, scowling and said

"No cookies!" He smiled at me and I was so glad it was dark; he walked up to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck; we didn't hug each other like best friends anymore we had gotten closer, I had noticed that he had even started spending more time with me than Lissa. Sure he still went out with her and kissed her and stuff, but we were closer, it felt like we had known each other a life time rather than a week. Well he had known me longer but I had only known him a week. I released my grip slightly on him and looked into his black eyes – well what I could see of them! Even though it was dark he still looked so irresistible.

"Thanks" I whispered not taking my gaze from his eyes, I wanted to, I so, so, so wanted to kiss him right here right now. Ooh that's a song! Right here Right now by Fatboy Slim I loved that song! I started nodding my head the words flooding into my mind. Fang started chuckling at me "What?" I asked hitting him gently around his head; he looked at me shocked and returned the hit.

"Max where's the aspirin in this house?" Sighed the familiar voice of a hung-over Brad

"Third cupboard on the left, in here" I answered letting go of Fang and pulled myself onto the work top of the island

"Cheers" He said walking in and putting the light on, he winced at the light "Hey Max" His words were slightly slurred probably still that little bit drunk "Hey tooth!" He patted Fang on his back, I let a giggle slip past my lips and I was killing myself laughing at Fang's face at being called 'Tooth'.

"It's Fang Brad." I gasped through laughs

"Yeah yeah whatev... your mum's sat in the living room wanting to talk to you" He told me looking in the cupboards

"Great... did Ella come back?"

"Apparently not or she wouldn't want to be talking to you"

"I suppose, but you know what they say lighting doesn't strike twice so I don't think Ella or Michael are coming back" I sighed jumping off of the island and walked to the door "Wish me luck, Fang would you wait outside the living room? For me please?" I asked he nodded and Brad shook his head and smirked

"What did I say about your girly crushes?"

"Not much from what I remember" I replied dragging Fang behind with me as I walked slowly to the room, I stopped just before the door hesitating to open the handle then I realised Fang and I were holding hands. My hand was tingling like he was sending sparks up my arm; I squeezed it tightly before letting go and walked through into the battlefield.

She was sat in the middle of the L-shaped, blue, leather sofa staring at the blank TV screen. _My _TV, it was mine I bought it so it's mine; it had to be the same size of the longest wall take a few inches off the sides.

"Well?" I asked like nothing had happened

"Your sister didn't come home yesterday"

"I heard. What time is it?"

"It's half two Sunday morning, she still hasn't come back"

"Her choice" I replied simply she didn't have to go with him she could have stayed

"You made her"

"_ME? I made her?_ Mum even when she has gone it's my fault! I want to be noticed for once that's why I went to that audition and became a singer! So that _I_ got noticed!" I shouted I didn't care that I woke everyone up, I was so angry she wasn't even here and I was getting the blame!

"Max you're my eldest of course I noticed you!"

"Oh no you didn't! Once dad left and Nudge arrived with Harris then I got shoved to the bottom of the pile! Then along came the girl that could do no wrong! NO MATTER WHAT SHE DID NO MATTER HOW SMALL. IT WAS ME! ME WHO GOT THE BLAME! _Thirteen years_ of 'Max look what you've done now!' and 'Why did you do that Max you've made her cry!" Oh boo fucking hoo!" Now I was really mad I only swore when I got to my boiling point.

"Don't you swear at me young lady!"

"Too late I already have!"

"What's happened to you Maximum?"

"I have gotten so fed up of being the one who gets shouted at. The one that does everything wrong, the one that can't do anything right in this house. Look at me mum! Look at me like you actually care, not with a fake smile on your face!" I shouted she looked hurt but I didn't care this was all going to come out anyway

"Do you remember that day when I came in and told you I had reached number one in the charts? Do you remember that?" I asked quietly she nodded "But do you remember that smile you put on? And once Ella came in and started doing that dance she was going to do for that audition all attention turned to her. We didn't celebrate, you didn't congratulate me, and we didn't do anything. It was my first number 1 and you acted like you couldn't care less! Oh and what happened when Ella's dad left? Hmm? Oh yeah I remember clearly you spent all of your time with her, but what happened when my dad left us? I got told that that was life and I should get used to it and not get my hopes up at anything life throws at me." I was close to tears at this point and I could see outside the door a little congregation of my friends that I had left sleeping in my room, Nudge was stood at the front.

"Max... I..."

"Save your breath mum, you've already done your damage." I sighed walking to them and Nudge hugged me hard so I could hardly breathe "Let's go to my room" I said battling with my tears as I got hugged from every direction, everyone except Fang and me went up the stairs we were stood at the bottom looking at each other. I could feel the heat of tears building up in my eyes; I hugged him hard crying slightly into his shoulder, he stroked my hair and whispered softly.

"It's going to be ok" Before picking me up and carrying me up the stairs, I hadn't got the strength to fight back, it was like there were sparks flying about us because as he picked me up I was sure I got a tingling sensation up my arm where we touched each other. My breathing was slightly raspy and I had the hiccups from the tears that I was unable to control and were pouring down my face.

Fang P.O.V

Max came out of the living room looking considerably upset, Nudge and the girls pretty much launched on her hugging her so that all me and Iggy could see was a mass of hair. One by one they let go until it was just Max and Nudge.

"Let's go to my room" Max said before getting hugged again, they let go and the girls, Iggy and Nudge started making their way up the stairs, Max and I were stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at each other. I could see her eyes starting to shimmer as the light bounced off of the tears that hadn't yet escaped. She hugged me and I could feel tears seeping through my shirt, I whispered into her hair.

"It's going to be ok" Then I put my head on hers and noticed the group had stopped at the top and were looking down at us, as I looked around with my eyes I noticed Brad was watching us from the kitchen with a few others. I sighed and picked Max up slightly bridal style and made my way carefully up to our friends, Nudge was smiling with Iggy stood behind, hugging her and Max's girl mates were making 'Aaaww' faces at me. Max though had buried her face in my chest and had started crying again, I kept her close to me as her breathing was getting jagged and she had started hiccupping which was quite sweet. But given the circumstance I had to put my feelings for her aside and be a supportive friend, of course friends have feelings for each other but, I actually _love _her. I know it now I made a _HUGE _mistake staying with Lissa this long, been almost a year and I've stupidly stayed with her through the countless rumours of her going behind my back with lads from my best mate to the very guy I hate yes there has been a rumour that she had been with her own brother! That was clearly a lie but still I'm not sure about the others and I naively carried on with the relationship thinking... I don't know what I was thinking. Of course I fancied Max all the lads did... how could you not? And now I knew her, knew her properly and she was laid in my arms crying silently into my shirt as I carried her up the stairs. I nodded my head to the little gathering at the top to go into her room; they smirked at me and rolled their eyes before wandering off to her room. I rounded the corner and put Max down as she had started wiggling about, and I didn't want to drop her. She wiped her eyes with her sleeves and looked up into my eyes like she was a little kid again, the sides of her mouth twitching, her eyes holding back more tears. I held her close to me as she squeezed her eyes shut a dribble of tears running down her face.

"I never wanted this to happen" She choked out burying her face in my shirt again

"You'll be fine, you've got us" I whispered into the top of her head, she moved her head out of my shirt and looked up at me her head resting on my chest. I looked down deep into her brown eyes; I could feel myself leaning down to her, the gap separating us gradually closing until she put her arms around my neck. Our noses were touching we couldn't have been more than a few millimetres away from actually coming together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeahh Chappy 7! I loved making this one! Should have been longer but split it up with chapter 8! lol **

**Fly On **

**Charli-LOVEYOUFANG-Hicks**

**xxx**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Max P.O.V

Fang had started closing the gap between us further; I could feel his breath tickling my face. I put my arms around his neck so to get closer, I wanted this for so long and now it appears he wants it too, either that or he's just feeling sorry for me. I couldn't do this could I? No don't spoil the moment Max! This could be my last chance or the start of something amazing. Our lips brushed together and Fang tilted his head just a little, and our lips connected again sending an electric shock around my body. Our lips were moving flawlessly in sync, trying to get even closer. His tongue ran across the edge of my lips I let it in teasingly slowly and I could feel a smile stretch across his lips, he held me closer his hands finding their way up my back.

"Oh Fang" escaped my mouth it would have been barely audible if we hadn't been this close together, and I instantly felt my cheeks heat up as he pressed his lips further and more passionately into mine. His tongue entered my mouth again and as they passed I'm sure I felt an electric shock come off of him. I ran my fingers through his sleek black hair and purposefully getting them tangled up while Fang's hands were making their way towards my sides. Our kisses slowed and became less hungry and soon we were resting our foreheads together breathing heavily. I flickered my eyes up to meet Fang's gaze, I slid my head down onto his shoulder and he kissed my neck before hugging me closer still. I didn't want to let go but I had no idea how long we had been together on our own so I released my hold on him. Our arms hung loosely around each other; we were both smiling, still breathing quite deeply. I turned slightly looking up the stairs leading to my bedroom and looked back at Fang; he seemed to understand that we had to go up to my room.

I took one step towards my steps and it was as if someone had shone a bright light in my eyes and my head started throbbing so painfully I had to squeeze my eyes hard shut. I gripped what could have been Fangs shoulder; I let go not wanting to hurt him and battling against the pain.

"What's up? Max?" Asked Fang worriedly as I staggered backwards clutching my head as images flashed across my vision, I couldn't make out what they were or who were in them. I crashed into the wall behind me and I slid down it so I was sat on the floor my knees up against my chest, resting my head on them. The pain had now become excruciating it was like someone was drilling a hole in the back of it or something, I prized my eyes open to see Fang falling to his knees beside me. He pulled me gently onto his lap and rocked slightly, I was still clutching my head. I heard a door creak and the sound of feet running getting louder until there was a minor crash.

"Max!" It was Gazzy's voice and he was pulling my arm slightly

"Gaz?" I asked trying to sound like it was all normal but the pain surged back again and I buried my head into Fangs neck

"Max what's up?" He asked a hint of worry in his voice

"Nothing... nothing I'm fine" I tried reassuring him with my eyes seemingly welded shut. I could tell he didn't believe me and he tries hard to be strong bless him, I prized my eyes open once again and lifted my head – which felt like it weighed a ton! – So I could see my little brother clearly. His blonde hair and blue eyes were the only features recognisable in the dark, it struck me at that moment how alike Angel and he looked – scary.

"See fine..." I croaked pain filling my head again but I fought against, he gave me a worried look but got up all the same.

"You're stubborn" He whispered as I pulled him into a hug

"Shut up and get to bed!" I said pushing him slightly and he pretended to look hurt but wandered off; I watched him over Fangs shoulder looking back every so often until he reached his bedroom and walked in.

"Max?" Asked Fang looking at me anxiously, I tried getting up but the room started to spin and I started falling back down Fang caught me before I fell on him. Someone was drilling a hole in the back of my head again and I squeezed my eyes tight and the pictures flashed up again more clearly this time. I could make out the face of a man before they flew away again I think it was my dad, I can't be sure I hadn't seen him in years. A tear welled up behind my eyelid as I remembered that last time I saw my dad.

_(Flashback)_

_I ran as fast as I could up the drive of our house. I had just seen my dad's car drive by he hadn't changed it since I last saw him which had to be about six months ago. My friends thought my family was weird, and took pity on me because my dad wasn't around a lot. I didn't mind, to me this was normal waiting next to the phone, every ring could be my dad but usually it wasn't I could hope though and I did. One night last week I was in luck I picked up the phone and it was dad! I was so excited it was unbelievable I hadn't slept since that call it was almost like Christmas night for me. I had crossed the days off until today, today was marked with a big circle on my calendar with 'DAD'S COMING' written inside it surrounded by literally hundreds of exclamation marks. _

_Only the last little bit of the drive and I'd be back with my dad again. Our last encounter had been painfully short he was there for just two hours! My legs were hurting from the biting wind pushing against them as I ran faster than I had ever ran before. If only my athletics teacher could see me now, how proud would she be? Very I'm guessing but first things first Dad. A week had been too long; six months had been even longer. The door was within arm's reach now I launched myself at the handle yanking it open as fast as I could, my hair whipping around my face as I stood looking into an empty house. My shoulders sank they had to be kidding me. What was wrong with me? What's so wrong with me that he didn't want to see me? _

_I threw my bag down and it skidded along the polished wooden floor and someone stopped it from going any further, I couldn't see who it was for the shadows but I ignored it I had some crying to do. I shrugged and wandered off towards the stairs, someone grabbed my arm and I instantly turned around and got out of their hold and twisted their arm around their back so one point to me. _

"_Maximum you're late" They said in a sing song way _

"_What do you mean late?" I growled pulling her arm further around her back, Ella, she could be nice, she could be understanding but underneath it all she was evil, constantly making my life a misery. Everything would be my fault, and I actually believed it was I said sorry and carried on being the eldest and stay out of the way._

"_I mean your precious father has left because you were late" She said sweetly _

"_He wouldn't! He knew how much this meant to me!" I shouted just as the front door opened and light flooded in except for a giant long shadow. I dropped Ella quickly and her being the drama queen she was laid on the floor as if in pain. Ugh I'd sort her out later, she annoyed me so much how she had the whole family wrapped around her finger what she said usually goes. _

"_Max?" It was my dad's voice I grinned looking down at Ella and smiled innocently at her before running the little way to the door _

"_Dad!" I shouted happily and he looked at me then looked behind me at Ella who was still crumpled up on the floor, I looked up at his face. His usual placid face had turned a bright furious red shade._

"_What have you done?" He roared, even he had a soft spot for Ella? _

"_Nothing" I squeaked as he pushed me out of the way and lifted Ella to her feet, she tried to look shaken as if I had beaten her up but I could see right through her little act. She started sniffling then started crying, I rolled my eyes how many times had I seen her pull this one? Too many times! I folded my arms trying to look like I didn't care I didn't care much for her but the fact she was spending time with my dad when I should be! That I cared about and she knew it. _

"_She pulled my arm and nearly broke it!" She whimpered_

"_Oh you poor thing. Max say sorry!" He demanded hugging Ella _

"_No" I said giving her my signature death glare. _

"_What?"_

"_I. Said. No!" I repeated_

"_Max come on its one word" He said almost begging_

"_There's one thing to say it and there's another to mean it" Cut in Ella her tears suspiciously absent._

"_Max come on"_

"_No you can't make me" I growled pulling my dad's arm trying to get him away from her _

"_Let go Max!" He shouted angrily pulling his arm away but hitting me around my face, I staggered backwards away from him. I held my face where he had hit me, his red face softened and turned back to its normal pale colour. He stood up and walked to me but I ran past him and pushed Ella over before running up the stairs tears streaming down my face. I looked around for somewhere to go; I took a right and ran down the hallway to my bedroom. Nudge hadn't come home yet she was out somewhere helping out at the local hairdresser, she went there most afternoons just somewhere to hang out and help around the shop. I jumped into her room and rolled underneath her bed I could just see the door from the floor. _

"_Max?" Called my dad softly his head peering around the door "Max I'm sorry"_

"_Go Away!" I shouted _

"_Max, please..." He begged looking at me; I shuffled so I was laid on my side, my back against the wall and my knees up touching my chin. I shook my head just a little; he sighed and laid on his stomach his head resting on his arms._

"_Max I have something to tell you... You won't see me for a long time and you should know I do still love you ok?" I nodded it can't be as long as the last time he said that "It'll be longer than last time I'm sorry" great. He got up as I started crawling out from under the bed. As I stood up he picked me up and hugged me tightly, before setting me down and kissing my head then leaving the room. I stood there for a few minutes just watching the door waiting for him to leap back in and tell me it was all a joke and everything would be ok and he was staying with us. But to my disappointment he didn't and I walked out to the top of the stairs one hand on the railing looking down at my dad walking out of the door. Ella looked up at me and grinned evilly. _

"_Well done" I snarled walking through the front door and watched my dad leave, this was even shorter than last time now I don't know when the next time I'd see him would be..._

_(End flashback)_

"Fang" I whispered the pain subsiding from my head, the pictures disappearing and I opened my eyes more easily. He looked down into my eyes again apprehension filling them wholly.

"Max?" He answered as I lost myself in the mysteriousness of his eyes again; I blinked a couple of times then shook my head smiling.

"Help us up" I kissed his cheek 'cheekily' and tried getting up. Fang stood up and put his arm around me and I put my arm around his shoulders and he helped me up. We walked slowly towards my stairs and stopped at the bottom looking up. Fang looked behind me and I turned to see my mum and Ella climbing the stairs as if she had some sort of terminal disease. I looked up at Fang hating him just a little bit for pointing them out but I hugged him crying into his shirt again.

"Oh look can't find a boyfriend on her own, has to hit on the ones already taken" Sneered Ella I had never cried in front of her or anyone (except Fang)ever. I let go of him wiping my eyes and turned to look at her.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! NOTHING! YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT MINE AND FANGS RELATIONSHIP!" I screamed, I actually had no idea about of our relationship are we just friends? More?

"Touchy" I gave her my best death glare as my mum tried to drag Ella away and I just stomped up the stairs with Fang close behind me. I stopped a few steps before the door and hugged Fang again tears streaming down my face staining his shirt again. I buried my face into his chest breathing deeply taking in his familiar comforting scent.

"Max? Come on lets go in I can hear them behind the door" He whispered right into my ear

"Ok..." I sniffed lifting my head out of him and looking at his tear soaked shirt "Sorry" I mumbled

"It's ok" He said pulling the door open and pulling me through.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this is chappy 8 and like sorry it's taken so long I was just thinkin up anther fanfic! I know I know I should really finish one before I start another and seeing as though I've got six on the go :/ I'm going to try and finish others that I don't really take much notice of :/ lol anyway this is Chappy 8 (if you didn't already know then what have you just been reading for the past 5 seconds hmmm?) **

**Yeah well it's been eventful to say the least I mean at school been asked out twice by one guy (a bit like Fang only with less muscels and he ain't quiet, has brown hair, and he is emoish lol :/) and another god he's a freak never in a million years would I say yes to him!**

**But I don't know whether I actually love him I mean I lik him an all but I don't know if it's like that :/ if anyones got any advice should I shouldn't I? It would be much appreciated :)**

**Fly On**

**Charli-LOVEYOUFANG-Hicks**

**xxx**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Max P.O.V

"ZOMG! Where have you guys like totally been? You've been like forever! And ZOMG Max what was the shouting all about? Is Ella back? Ella's back isn't she? I totally knew I heard the shouting and stuff. I can't believe her! Are you like totally crying?" Nudge asked quickly attacking me with one of her tight hugs.

"Nudge we've been uh... talking?" I looked up at Fang wondering whether he'd mind if we kinda kept the kiss between us until... I don't know when but there will be a time I suppose. I jumped onto my bed on my back; the mattress was springy enough so it didn't hurt. I put my hands behind my head. "I think I might go to the gym" I thought out loud which made Nudge look at me shocked

"No! You are not going down there! Do you remember what happened the last time you went?" Shouted Nudge I looked at her then turned to stare at the ceiling, we have a gym in the basement all of our houses do. And last time I was angry at mum, Michael – the world. I went on one of the treadmills and just ran, I wanted to get away from everything so I ran, I was on one of them for two and a half hours then I kinda collapsed and threw up.

"What happened?" Asked Fang leaning up against the wall

"Nothing much..." I said shrugging

"Nothing much? Nothing much? You made yourself sick from running for too long!" She shouted at me

"Why'd you do that?" Asked Iggy confused

"I needed to get away I was angry, I had just found Michael had cheated on me with god knows who. So I ran. I just wanted to keep going whenever I wanted to stop I'd remember why I was on there so I kept going getting faster. I couldn't stop myself no matter what I thought about my thoughts always fell to Michael. Then I only stopped because Nudge was looking for me and pulled me off of the treadmill and I threw up. Not nice..." Everyone was silent at my explanation I had a total Nudge moment.

"Come on Nudge I'll only be what? Half an hour? Ish?"

"Max that's what you said last time and you were gone hours it is not happening!"

"Alright mum" I laughed "Nudge go get my notebook please!" I asked as she wandered over to one of my drawers and threw the book at me. "Pen!" Soon a pen was flying through the air and hit me on my arm "Uh Ow!" I complained rubbing my arm and finding the pen lid.

"Sooorrry!" She shouted before jumping next to Iggy and starting kissing him, I am now thinking they are a proper couple now. I started jotting down some lyrics then I felt someone looking over my shoulder and I closed the book.

"No peeking!" I smirked tapping the end of my pen against Fang's nose; he looked at me his eyebrows raised. Zsa Zsa laughed and Verity and Hannah just gave each other looks.

"Shut it all of you!" I warned smiling to show it was a joke looking between them pointing my pen, and went back to writing and soon I had a full blown song on my page. I ripped the sheet out of the notepad and I stood up, grabbed my guitar and sat in my egg chair that hung from the ceiling. It was turned away from everyone but it was see through so I couldn't exactly hide in it. There was my microphone pointing where my head usually is so I pulled down a sheet of paper probably another song and stuck it on the side. I tuned my guitar and played a few notes until I had the right melody for the song – but I still didn't have a name. Dammit why am I so bad at thinking up names Nudge usually does it but she's 'busy'. I had two good ones either daydream or My World I didn't really like daydream it seemed I dunno a bit cheesy. So My World it is then.

"Nudge! Get yourself over here now!" She gave me a little glare before pulling away from Iggy and walked over to me

"What is it Max? I mean I was busy over there can't we do this another time? What's the rush? Why can't we do this in the morning?" She complained but over my shoulder reading the song anyway

"Song. Need backing singer help." I said simply pointing at the sheet even though I knew she was reading it anyway, she nodded through the lyrics.

"Good but instead of that town why don't you put Nappanee? I mean you were born there so why not? And it goes better with the song" She said so I scribbled it out and wrote Nappanee above it.

"Kay cheers" And I ran through the song in my head

"Right this is called My World. Hope you guys like it" I pulled my microphone closer and made sure it was on before starting to play

"_Please tell me what is takin' place,  
'Cause I can't seem to find a trace,  
Guess it must have got erased somehow,_

_Probably 'cause I always forget,  
Every time someone tells me their name,  
It always gotta be the same. __**(In my world)**_

_Never wore a cover-up,  
Always beat the boys up,  
Grew up in a five thousand population town,_

_Made my money by cutting grass,  
Got fired by a fried chicken ass!  
All in a small town, Nappanee._

You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
And think to myself,  
Where do I belong forever,  
In whose arms, the time and place?

Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world

I never spend less than an hour,  
Washin' my hair in the shower,  
It always takes five hours to make it straight,  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
Though it may take all friggin' day,  
There's nothin' else better to do anyway.

When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
Lay under the Milky Way,  
On and on its getting too late out,  
I'm not in love this time this night.

Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
Sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world

(la la la la)

Take some time,  
Mellow out,  
Party up,  
But don't fall down,  
Don't get caught,  
Sneak out of the house.

Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world

Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world"

I pushed the microphone away, turned the chair around and looked up to see my mates smiling and clapping, I saw Fang and he put his thumbs up with a smile on his face. Did I ever tell you how amazing his smile is? So incredible though he looks it and is a fantastic kisser too.

"Max?" Ok don't know who that was I was kinda lost in Fang remembering every little detail of our kiss that seemed so long ago "Max?" Should I pay attention know? Hmmm I really should oh well I'll wait for the next 'Max' then take notice. "MAX!"

"Hmm? What?" I asked turning to was it Verity's voice or Rainy's? Just look to either of them

"Stop spacing out staring at Fang!" Answer the voice was Verity

"Was I? Sorry" I shrugged smiling to myself, Fang's phone starting vibrating wildly on the bedside table he took one look at it and sighed massively before picking it up and walking so he was stood on the stairs and closed the door behind him. I got up and put my ear to the door and tried listening to his conversation which went well until Nudge dragged me away and sat me down on my bed, the girls stood around the bed their hands on their hips.

"Sooo Max what really happened when we left you two alone?" Asked Zsa Zsa in a tone I couldn't argue with but I'd have a good time trying, her long brown hair with blue streaks in it fell over her shoulders

"I told you we talked!"

"Fang and talking don't believe you" Said Verity she was his neighbour so knew him well

"I have this affect on people" I argued

"What happened?" Demanded Rainy god what is with them tonight? I mean morning.

"What's it to you?" I asked trying to sound hard but making us start laughing

"Come on Max! TELL US!" Whined Hannah

"Uh... We talked..."

"And...?"

"Well..." Should I tell them? Yeah they are my mates I trust them with everything. Iggy wasn't in the room he was in the en suite bathroom, and Fang was on the phone so I could spill the beans. "... He kissed me..." I said quietly not knowing how they'd take it would I be classed as a cheater or a lover? I kept my gaze on my feet rather than risk looking at them.

"Max! He has a girlfriend!" Hissed Zsa, so cheater it is...

"She doesn't deserve him! We all know that! And you lot should know that she has cheated on him too many times!" I argued looking between them as they nodded

"Max? Do you love him? Because that would be so cute if you did then us sisters like them brothers and that's so sweet!" Squealed Nudge

"Yeah... I do..." I replied quietly I looked up at their faces before seeing Fang's behind them, my eyes widened and I rolled off of my bed underneath it and shouted "I'm not here!" I swore under my breath he better not have heard that! I poked my head out from, underneath and I looked between their confused faces and smiled "Joke" I said lightly

(Monday morning)

Great another day of school...

I forced myself to wake up finding the duvet to be crumpled on the floor while I was sprawled full out my hair in every direction possible. I pressed my face into my pillow then brought it out again, the thought of someone coming into my room and thinking I had killed myself then screaming would be too much this early in the morning. I flipped my legs over the edge of the bed which made me fall out onto the creased duvet. I sat there for a while thinking about... Fang... His hair... His eyes... How he laughed... How he kissed... He seemed so perfect... I wanted him near me all the time. I'd lay for hours just thinking of him before I fell asleep and ended up dreaming about him...

I snapped out of my daydreams and pulled myself up and walked over to my wardrobe, I opened the door and leant on it – what to wear? I mean Nudge had, irritatingly, come up with the idea to wear something short to get Fang's attention. I did argue I had his attention most of the time. But I lost that argument when my girls decided that they would join in... Oh god what a week I'm in for...

My phone starting ringing making me jump, who the hell is up at half 6 in the morning? Except me obviously though I would so love to go to bed right now and not wake up till 12... Those were the days... Better pick up as it was vibrating so violently that it was about to make its way onto the floor.

_Caller ID: Absy!_

What the hell? Absy? He was like my best mate before I became famous, we used to hang around street corners on bikes 'cause he thought he was hard with his 'crew' (his term not mine) We'd usually end up riding bikes down stairs of anywhere we could get in, there was usually best part of 20 of us riding down a set of stairs – usually in a house or a block of flats – some would have skateboards and others would sit on the handle bars. I had some good friends in that 'crew'. Before I became properly famous Absy' brother (who could drive) would get some knackered cars and line them up before hooking up massive speakers and letting me sing pulling in a big crowd in the middle of wherever usually police would come and we would all run. Hilarious no one got caught either we would even invite some – which we knew were cool about it.

"Hey Abs!"

"Maxy Ride HELLO!"

"Haha thanks... Absy what's up my friend?"

"Well... My crew and I are coming down to see yah! How's Wednesday for yah?"

"OMG! Seriously! Yeah! Anytime Abs anytime!" I could hear excited squeals and laughter in the background

"Haha I knew we could count on you!"

"How long you staying?"

"I dunno mate..."

"Stay as long as you want" I grinned this is so getting my own back on mum, she never really liked these guys.

"Cheers Max mate you won't regret this!"

"Why would I regret it?"

"It's a joke Max! Lighten up!"

"Haha right ok just too like warn you I go to school. And I don't skip, just playing by the rules I suppose" I sighed that – just playing by the rules – made my life sound quite dull, I don't like playing by the rules, rules are there to be broken!

"Max, you, play by the rules? We almost got caught by the cops twice a week!"

"I know, I know. But I got a plan but I need you, the guys and the bikes to make it flow kay?"

"Hey would I ever go anywhere without the guys and the bikes? Need the speakers too?"

"The biggest you got"

"What're you planning?"

"I'll fill you in when you get here alright?" I grinned

"Haha like keeping us in suspense eh? That's the Max I know! See you soon yeah"

"Bye" I put the phone down feeling very happy with myself I threw my phone on the bed and span around to see Nudge looking at me her eyebrows raised.

"Max was that Absy? ZOMG it's been like years since we saw them! Are they coming? Where will they stay? How many are coming and what're you planning I heard you tell them to bring the bikes! Anyway come on I gotta find you some clothes!" She said quickly then pulling me by my arm into the wardrobe.

"Yeah it was Abs he's coming with the guys on Wednesday I think" Now I had told someone I wished it would come quicker, I hadn't seen Absy in ages!

"Wear this!" She threw some clothes at me and shut the door behind her, she started talking but because of the door I couldn't hear her thank god. I pulled the pair of short jean shorts and a tight pale blue tank top, I opened the door and looked at Nudge, and she grinned.

"You look lovely, we are going to be _the_ hottest girls in school this _week!" _

"No not on Thursday! I got plans and Absy's going to be here!" I almost pleaded Nudge rolled her eyes and nodded before walking out of the door. She had thankfully taken my earlier advice and let me stay make up free.

I grabbed my guitar and pulled on my knee high socks and my converses before walking down my stairs and down to the front door. I stopped halfway out of the door to hear mum and Ella's laughter coming from the kitchen, Nudge was just coming out looking very pissed off with Gazzy following her.

"Let's go" Snarled Nudge dragging me and Gazzy through the door and into the limo

"Whoa what happened"

"You don't wanna know Max" Said Gazzy seriously I looked between them before just giving up I'll find out later.

* * *

**Please Review and any advice concering the A/N at the top it would be very nice :)**

**Love you all! (non creepy way!) And my love for MR and Fang will go on no matter who I go out with! lol **

**:) Aaaaaaannnyyyyywwwaaaaayyyy !**

**READ&REVIEW PLEASE!**

**READ&REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Fly On**

**Charli-LOVEYOUFANG-Hicks**

**xxx**


	9. Even the best guys make mistakes

**Chapter 9 (obviously) lol and well it's a long un! LOL about 9ish pages :) **

**Hope you enjoy !**

**Fly On**

**Charli-LOVEYOUFANG-Hicks**

**xxx**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Max P.O.V

We rolled up outside school, we had picked up the girls and were ready for our 'short' week. God I wonder how long it took for them to think that up...

I put my sunglasses on, made the window go down and glanced out of the window, it was almost the start of school a good five minutes before the first bell went and I was pretty sure everyone was there including Lissa. I looked to the girls and nodded before stepping out the heat of the sun, my guitar bounced against my leg as I sauntered into school. They were following me in a slight arrow sort of a formation with me at the front. I shoved the doors open forcefully and they crashed against the wall everyone in the corridor heads turned and looked at us, it's a good feeling to be noticed again. We strode down the middle, kids either side of us moved to the walls letting us pass. Lads' eyes literally popped out of their sockets and jaws dropped all around us, I smirked knowing the girls would be soaking all of the attention up, I knew Nudge would be on the lookout for Iggy and my mind was focused on just getting through most of the week to at least Thursday. We got close to the double doors at the end of the corridor when we came face to face with Lissa and her little group of 'minions'. Lissa stood glaring at me her hands on her hips. I couldn't really return the look with sunglasses on my face but I yawned and folded my arms tapping my foot impatiently.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Umm... walking through school?"

"I mean with _my_ boyfriend..." She so almost slipped up and added an s onto that; I bit my lip trying to hide my smirks

"We are friends... nothing else to say..." I wish there was but at the moment seems it's all we can be thanks to her.

"Really? So you wouldn't care if your _'friend'_ were to say anything bad about you?" Ok what the fuck was she going on about?

"Of course I would care. Friends care for each other!"

"Let me word that differently. You would stop being friends and leave him alone if you knew what he really thought about you?" Huh? Really thought about me? Ok if I just leave it it'll just go away... Right? I mean she could only be shit stirring... or actually being truthful for once in her life. I ignored her and pushed past hitting her quite hard as my shoulder made contact with hers making her fall to the floor. I carried on walking but I turned and stared at Lissa picking herself off of the floor, ok curiosity had gotten the best of me what was she going on about.

"Go on then" I said looking at her shocked face, she clearly wasn't expecting that but she grinned evilly anyway. I heard a little gasp from most likely Hannah though it could have been Verity I don't really memorise their different gasps.

"Here listen to this" She said still grinning, she handed me her phone and I put the ear buds in and she pressed play. It was the Maine festival and Why was playing sounding like they were recording it from the TV.

"_It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you"_

Then the song went off and Lissa's voice cut it

"Hey Fangy I was watching that!"

"I don't want that Bitch on my TV"

"*gasp* How can you say that about Max Ride? Angel loves her and she's a really good singer! Plus she's coming to our school"

"Look she's got loads of cash so is probably going to be a stuck up whore!"

Ok now I was in shock trying my hardest not to show it, then the recording stopped. I didn't know what to say that couldn't be Fang could it? Lissa took her phone out of my hand pulling the headphones out too.

"I'll send it to you" She said evilly and before I knew it my phone buzzed in my pocket and I now had _that_ stored on it.

"You fucking liar" I growled then stalked off with my group following me I thrust the double doors open making sure they made a big enough sound as possible. I pulled my sunglasses slightly down my nose and turned around to look at them; I pressed them back up to my eyes and walked off straight passed Fang. I couldn't talk to him, what if that was really him? Is that what he really thinks of me?

"What was that about? What was on the phone? What's she lying about this time? Max it wasn't anything bad was it? Does she know you like Fang?" Asked Nudge quietly

"It's nothing... just... I don't know..."

"Oh... are you sure but you looked shocked and then you just completely ignored Fang!"

"Did I?" I decided just acting slightly dumb might be the best way; we walked out into the yard and sat on the benches. The girls went onto the grass to sunbathe while Nudge went to go find Iggy; I sat on top of the back rest of one of the benches staring at my phone as it played over and over again. It couldn't be Fang's voice; it couldn't be Fang altogether... could it? I just want to punch something, punch her!

"What you listening to?" Someone asked pulling one of the headphones out the sun was directly behind them shining around their head. It had to be Fang no one could wear black in this weather.

"Nothing nothing" I replied hastily wrapping the headphones up so he couldn't listen, I'll ask him about it later...

"Ok" He sat next to me "Something up?"

"The sky" I replied being awkward looking straight ahead

"If you say so"

"I do" Small talk, well I couldn't really just ask outright 'Do you think I'm a bitch?' can I? I got up and walked past the girls laid on the grass, right up to the bottom fence, I pulled myself up it had to be a good 6ft high so I was sat on it one leg over the other I was leaning on.

Fang P.O.V

Ok there was something up with Max, she never is that quiet. I mean she talks not as much as Nudge that's impossible though she has her moments but she was almost silent making small talk. She got up and walked away down to the bottom fence her ass looking very sexy as she walked off guitar bouncing off of her long legs. Man she was fine.

"Yo Fang!" Verity shouted from the floor ok I never noticed them you know I'm blind when I see a girl like Max... or just when I see Max.

"Hey V"

"Where's Max?" I nodded over to where she was now sat looking out to the other field "Oh..."

"Yeah"

"What's up with her?"

"You tell me"

"I think I know" Yawned Keeley next to her turning over onto her back

"Go on then" Now Rainy **(ok guys just realised in remembering Rainy I've forgotten about Keeley! Sorry my entire mind is elsewhere at the moment!) **was interested sitting up

"Well there was that thing with Lissa just a minute ago"

"What happened I think I was giving Troy my number at the time" Said Hannah flicking her blonde hair around

"Well Lissa said something like 'You would stop being friends and leave him alone if you knew what he really thought about you?' Then Max like totally walked past her knocking her over! Then Max turned and told her to tell her what she was on about. She played something on Lissa's phone and Max just said 'You fucking liar' and walked off." Explained Keeley, she has been hanging around with Nudge too long!

"So she's pissed off with Lissa?" Said Rainy

"I wouldn't blame her" Added Verity then she met my eyes "Sorry Fang it's just she can be a right bitch" She yawned; all four of them nodded and laid back down on the grass. They're not the first to tell me Lissa is a bitch to be honest sometimes I think it too.

I turned and started walking towards Max; the bell went when I got around halfway to her. I could see she moved her head slightly to the school when the bell went but didn't move.

"Come on Fang she'll be fine. She'll come in when she's ready." Said Verity pulling me into school

Max P.O.V

I just sat on the fence; the wind making my hair fly about in all random directions it was almost relaxing. But my mind wandered to the recording... It could all be a big set up... or... the whole truth. I stood up balancing precariously on the fence walking up and down it like a tight rope walker. I looked out onto the field behind school it wasn't very big and lead out onto the main road, from there I knew the whole route home, no one would notice. Yeah keep telling yourself that even though it's not true I thought to myself. The one thing they're not gonna notice is a multi million pound **(or dollar$) **singer is missing. The bell went for first period, I ignored the looks I was getting as kids moved classrooms, until I inevitably got bored and jumped down from the fence. I had no idea what I had now; I always relied on Fang to remind me we have the same classes so I'd just follow where he went. And that plan was really well thought through wasn't it? Not! I might have Science or... Maths! Crap Maths! I am so bad at maths... even more reason to stay out here, I turned back to the fence about to pull myself up again when I realised someone was watching me.

"What?" I asked irritably I didn't feel like being nice

"Come to find you" Ok no one just gets straight to the point except Fang.

"And... You've found me now what you gonna do about it?"

"What's up?"

"I've told you. The sky!" I jumped down in front of him

"Funny (!)" I shrugged and walked off towards school.

_(In Maths)_

I rocked back on my chair my legs up on the table, aiming my pencil at the back of Lissa's head; I had almost got it just right that technically the pointy end would hit her first. As I was about to throw it Miss shouted at me

"Maximum please pay attention and get your legs off of the table!"

"Make me" I sighed aiming the pencil once again at Lissa

"Stop being awkward please."

"Last comment still applies" I muttered focusing on the aim

"Just because you are richer than all of us put together does not mean you are above the school rules. You are here to get an education and I am trying to do my job"

"Wait a minute" I threw the pencil and hit Lissa straight on the side of the head pointy side first. "SCORE" I shouted laughing

"Maximum OUT!" Shouted Miss Cradlie sternly pointing at the door, I swung my legs over the desk and slowly made my way to the door on my way I put my hand out hitting Lissa on the back of her head then pushed her pencil case onto the floor. Childish I know but hey I'm in that sort of mood.

I stood outside the door leaning against the wall; if I get told off I get told off. Simple really. Not that I care.

"Now Max what's wrong? You're not like that"

"How do you know?" I looked the other way to what Miss was stood.

"In past lessons you have been good. Why have you changed?"

"I haven't this is me this is always how I'm going to be." I replied then the whole class came into my corner vision all acting crazy almost like a pack of animals. "You gonna carry on talking to me or sort them out?" I asked jerking my thumb in the direction of the room, from her face I could see she hadn't noticed them. We walked back in; ok that was not what I was expecting. I walked back to my chair on the way Lissa stood up her arms folded glaring at me, I smirked and shook my head but Lissa grabbed my shirt pulling me to her threateningly. Well she probably thought it was I didn't more of an inconvenience.

"I thought I made it clear for you to leave him alone?"

"Why should I?" I replied then she slapped me quite hard, I rubbed my cheek noticing Miss had left probably for the head or something. Lissa had let go of me and the class had gone silent. I turned around looking at all their faces all with a mixture of shock and anticipation; I looked back at Lissa with my best death glare. She instantly regretted that as I punched her square in her plastic nose then to punch her in the stomach. She doubled over, I put a smug smile on my face as gasps and whispers erupted behind me I turned and picked my guitar up and my sunnys slipping them onto my face.

"See you around" I said to the class as I walked out passing the head and Miss on my way.

_(Lunch time)_

We sat on the same table the furthest away from everyone else with Rainy, Verity, Hannah, Keeley, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Fang. He was taking ages probably held up by Lissa who is now being called Barbie. We were all talking about how I punched her well Nudge was retelling the story for the thousandth time.

"Nudge we get the point!" Shouted Keeley she was the first to be told by Nudge what had happened

"Yeah it's getting old already" Complained Rainy who wasn't quite next to me but had left a space for Fang.

"Come on I am SOO Bored now!" I had already eaten and the rest were taking forever

"Hey you never told us what was on the phone this morning; you know that thing with Barbie"

"Uh... it doesn't matter really..."

"Oh come off it clearly it mattered you missed form and most of first period"

"Yeah... I needed to think is all..." They really didn't need to know about what was on the phone it was probably fake anyway. But thinking about it... I don't know anyone that could imitate Fang's voice that well...

I looked around the room anything to get away from the questioning looks I was getting, and then I saw Fang walking in with Barbie hanging off of his arm. She doesn't love him that much is clear. She is only with him because he is _the_ hottest guy in school, that isn't love that's just selfish. He saw me and gave me a 'Help' look as she moved to put her arms around his neck. He can sort it out himself, she is his girlfriend. I wasn't going to stay in the same room as those two kissing. I got up slamming my cup on the table and as I was passing Barbie's table I heard part of a conversation in distinctly Fangs voice.

"That slut Max" I stopped walking and turned to the table my mouth open, they hadn't noticed me as I backed away. I hit the door with my back as I walked into it making Fang notice me, a wave of what could be guilt washed over his usual expressionless face. I ran out of the door as he stood up to follow me.

I had no idea where to go, the music room was the closest and practically the only place I really liked. There was no one in having a lesson or anything so I jumped in furious and upset on the brink of tears. I grabbed an acoustic guitar that was badly tuned and had hundreds of scratches on it. I held it by the fret board and slammed it against the wall letting the shards and splinters fall over me. I kicked over the drum kit and grabbed the sticks sticking one straight through one of the drums then put the other in the screen of a computer. I picked up a few chairs throwing them around the room; I wanted to scream I wanted to shout so loud I would be heard throughout the school. I kicked open the store room door and found a few older, dilapidated guitars and smashed them against the wall. Once I had finished the room was a right tip, tables and chairs were upturned, shards of guitars covered the carpets and a few computers were sparking and making odd noises. While the drum kit had irreparable holes in it and bits of it was bent, but in all the mess I had left one thing out. The one thing I couldn't smash up – including my guitar that was safe around my neck – I couldn't no matter how angry or upset I could get I just won't destroy a piano. I don't know why it's just I can't do it, it feels wrong to do anything to it except play it. I sat on a table looking around at the mess I had caused; I am going to be in _so_ much trouble. Like I care! I've probably just lost my best friend the guy I can't stop thinking about, I hadn't thought that people think of me like that. I mean of course I knew some people don't like me but... Fang? I thought we were friends... clearly I was wrong...

I put my sunnys on and casually walked out of the music room, I hadn't gotten even close to the end of the corridor when I heard shouting coming from the music room. Shit. I turned to see what was happening to see the head of music, the head himself and four other guys coming out of the room looking quite angry. I bit my lip when I realised there was quite a lot of bits of guitar in my hair.

"Shit"

"MAXIMUM RIDE!" Roared the head his face turning a deep burgundy colour, I turned to run to see Fang coming through the door at the end. I skidded to a halt looking between the two people that wanted me my hair flying around my face at the speed my head was turning to see both of them.

"Fuck" I turned a full 180 thankfully there was a door leading outside and I ran through it pushing kids out of the way. I ran through the sea of kids knowing that if I looked back I would be so dead, I shoved everyone out of the way and anyone that didn't get out of the way I crashed into them until I reached the fence. I quickly pulled myself up and over, I was now in the field I had spent most of the morning looking out at. I looked back at the head trying to get up the fence and Fang who was almost in the field with me. I couldn't waste any more time so I ran out to the main road that ran at the back of the field. I couldn't run home Fang would catch me up, couldn't get the driver to get me take too long. Only one thing for it - get a taxi, hopefully there would be one driving around back there.

"MAX!" Fang was shouting me probably with some excuse as to why he called me a slut. Just remembering that spurred me on and soon I was at the road, I looked either direction hoping for a taxi and luck was clearly on my side as a yellow taxi pulled into view. I stepped out into the road in front of the taxi forcing it to stop.

"Just drive please as fast as you can" I instructed stepping into it.

"Alright love were to?" He asked looking in the mirror at me

"Just turn around here I'll direct you there" I replied and he turned around motoring away from school past Fang who attempted to run after the taxi but gave up. I looked behind me at Fang and the head before turning to put my head on the back of the chair and stare up at the ceiling.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yeah but... it's no place for me"

"Yeah? How come?"

"I haven't been to school in three years, it's not normal."

"Why haven't you been in school?"

"I'm Maximum Ride. I had better things to do. Right then a left then right again. It's the fourth house on your left."

"Really! Well I suppose you had. My kids are big fans"

"Nice to know someone likes me" I muttered

"So what's with the running away from school?"

"Well my ex best mate he called me a slut a bitch and a whore. You got any better reasons? Oh and I smashed the music room up a bit."

"Yeah explains the pieces of stuff in your hair."

"What's your name mate?"

"Daniel. Daniel Frost"

"Well Daniel give us your number, how about being my personal taxi driver? I'll pay"

"You got yourself a deal there" He agreed then my phone went off in my pocket, I pulled it out – Mum. Great she's finally talking to me.

"Hey mum"

"_Max what do you think you are doing?"_

"Coming home"

"_You're meant to be in school"_

"Yeah I know"

"_Max go back to school please"_

"Mum I'm almost home and I can't go back; there are people I don't want to see"

"_We'll talk more when you get home"_

"Ok" That went well

"So which house was it?"

"The fourth on the left if you're still unsure there will be a very cross woman stood outside most likely." We passed Fang's house and I stared out of the window. Where did it all go wrong?

"Here is it?" He asked and I looked to where he was looking and sure enough my mum was stood outside her hands on her hips.

"Yeah here's the place."

"My card" He handed me a card with his number on it

"Cheers I'll call you if I need a lift. Thanks again" I jumped out of the car and walked up to my mum

"Max what's wrong?"

"It's just... do you think I'm a bitch?"

"You can be inconsiderate and stubborn sometimes but no"

"Then why does Fang think I am?" I lowered my head letting my hair fall in front of my face and wandered inside.

"I don't know Max. Men are a mystery"

"I thought we were friends!" I walk stomped up the stairs into my room; at least my mum was talking to me again. I climbed the last little bit into my room, set my guitar down on its stand, and walked over to my wardrobe. I needed to get out of these clothes and into my usual skater clothes, a pair of baggy jeans and a hoodie. Once I had changed I jumped onto my bed and cried.

Fang P.O.V.

Max had punched Lissa then just left, something was going on between them. God sometimes I just wish I could read minds or something. Lissa now didn't want to go anywhere without me by her side, while I wanted to go find Max, see what's wrong. She didn't come at all during any lessons god knows where she had gone and I was getting quite worried. The bell went for dinner and Lissa was taking forever to get ready, dinner was the only time today I might be able to talk to Max.

"Oh Fang will you sit with me at dinner? I don't want that animal of singer near me" Maybe not then

"*sigh* Ok"

"You don't seem very happy what's up?" She asked taking hold of my hand

"Just worried for Max is all"

"Max! She could have broken my nose! And you're worried for her?" She screeched

"She's a mate so yeah"

"If you love me you'll leave her alone! She doesn't need you I do! Stay away from her"

"Why?"

"Because you'll do as I say or your precious Max isn't going to know what hit her"

"What're you planning?" Ok now I was worried, I knew Max could defend herself but Sam knew some bad guys that have been locked up god knows how many times!

"So you are going to slag Max off make her go away"

"I'm not going to"

"So do you want Sam's friends after you too? Again" I had already been on the receiving end of one of Sam's friends when I first declined to go out with Lissa wasn't very pretty. I came out with a broken arm while they got a few broken noses and fingers but 1 against 10 it's difficult. I shook my head and walked into dinner with Lissa clutching my arm just that little bit too tightly. We walked in and I instantly spotted Max, she seemed ok but there was an empty spot where I should be sat. I always sat in-between Rainy and Max, I looked over at them and caught Max's beautiful eyes sending her a 'Help' look but Max rolled her eyes at me as Lissa wrapped her bony arms around my neck. I sat down with her and as Max walked past Lissa kicked me and the thought of coming close to being dead wasn't what I wanted so I – regrettably – said.

"That slut Max" Oh my god now I feel like such a dick, I wish that Max hadn't heard me but something made a loud bang and I looked up to see Max's hurt face as she ran through the door. Oh fuck Sam and his freaks I'm going after her. I got up and ignored Lissa stupid pouting and protesting and followed where Max had gone.

I looked around the corridor there was no sign of her. _'Well done Fang you twat'_ I insulted myself and ran down the end of the corridor through the doors. I ran from classroom to classroom no sign of her nowhere. I made it to the end of the rows of classrooms and punched the wall.

"You idiot!" I shout whispered at myself trying not to get weird looks from kids walking by. I ran the other way hoping that she was on the other side of school. I burst through another set of doors to see Max with bits of what looked like guitar pieces and the head looking very angry at her. She looked over at me then to the head before turning and running out of the door. I looked over at the head slightly stunned that she would actually run then I followed in her wake of pushed over kids. I watched her scale the fence then look back at me. As I followed her over the fence she turned and ran again, mentally I was kicking myself really hard. The head behind me was really taking his time so I sped off. She had made it to the road now oh please god don't go out into the road!

"MAX!" Almost as soon as I shouted her she stepped out in front of a taxi and got in, it drove away and I pointlessly ran part way down the street after it until I couldn't see it anymore. She was gone. I've messed things right up!

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok Guys sorry for the wait but I had like truck loads of homework so sorry if there are mistakes but... hey!**

**Oh and just to point out this is one big chapter 11 pages! I mean OH MY GOD! Or in the words of Nudge ZOMG! lol :D **

**Enjoy! Oh and I'm not like some writers who ramble on in these A/N I mean I could do it when talking to you properly but by the time I get to write this I've already had the conversation in my head then forget everything and the forget completely to write this bit lol.**

**Anyway have fun and my other FanFics are still going on I just am having a hard time juggling FanFiction and homework and school and stuff lol **

**Charli-LOVEYOUFANG-Hicks**

**xxx**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Max P.O.V

I had no idea how long I had been in my room just crying doing nothing else, though I know it's been quite a long time. I got up miserably and pulled my hood over my head so my eyes weren't able to be seen by whoever looks at me, grabbed my guitar slung it around my neck and made my way downstairs no one was in mum had gone out with Ella so that I didn't have to face her stupid taunts. I wandered into the kitchen looking for the pot of keys that's usually hanging about; the gym was usually locked since the last episode. Though the key pot wasn't that hidden it was – weirdly – in the microwave, ok what's going to be next milk in the oven? I pulled out the gym key it was the smallest with a blue key ring attached to it with 'Gym' written on it. I walked over to the side of the stairs where the white door which to anybody wouldn't have known that was a door when someone knocked on the front. Great. I'll go down there tomorrow.

"It's open!" I called stuffing the key into my hoodie pocket and walking up the stairs and I sat on the railing, playing a melody on my guitar looking down the stairs at Nudge coming in through the door followed by Iggy and the guy I really didn't want to see right now.

"Max where the hell did you go?"

"Home?" I frowned looking around me

"Why Max why?" I stared straight passed her at him, he lowered his head and I looked away

"Tell ya later"

"But Max!" She whined giving me bambi eyes "Was it that thing with Lissa this morning? Come on it can't be that bad! Can it?"

"Nudge. I. Will. Tell. You. Later!" I slid down the banister but remembered Fang and I did that at the weekend so I jumped off and landed skilfully on the bottom step. "Be back in a minute" I said walking through the kitchen with them following me, into the back garden and I closed the glass door behind me. I stood there for a second looking around then just screamed before falling to my knees. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I tried to shrug it off but they wouldn't let go.

"Go away. Leave. Me. Alone!"

"Max come inside" It was Scott thankfully; I looked up at him as I stood up and hugged him. I wandered down the bottom of the garden I didn't feel like going in yet. "Come on what's up? You don't usually strangle a cat like that for no reason" He joked I just looked up at him darkly; I didn't feel in a jokey mood.

"Ok ok, you don't have to talk just lets go in" He did have a point it had suddenly become really cold and the sky had clouded over

"Ok" I gave in no point standing outside for no reason except avoid someone which I can do pretty well anyway. We walked in and as we passed Fang I looked away. "I think I can take it from here" I told him once we had gotten half way up the stairs he just nodded and walked back down he confuses me sometimes that Scott.

"Max!"

"Fuck off Fang"

"Please Max" I rolled my eyes I really wonder what the excuse is?

"What?" I asked icily

"It was Lissa. Her brother knows these guys..."

"And they were going to beat you up if you didn't say something bad about me, get me pissed off and not talk to you? Yeah? Heard it all before too many times. Just go home Fang" I replied

"But Max I like you"

"Yeah I thought you did too" I looked away from him and started walking up the stairs again, I felt his hand on my shoulder so I ran instead leaving him stood on the stairs alone. I slammed my door as hard as I could and fell on my bed and into the already tear soaked pillow I cried again.

"Max?"

"Leave. Me. Alone!" I shouted throwing my clock at the door I didn't care who it was I just wanted to be alone for a while. I grabbed a few things that I didn't really need that were just around my room and I threw them all at one wall. I didn't have anything against that wall I just had something against one of the people stood behind my door.

"It's me Nudge can I come in?" It's Nudge why not I have nothing against her

"Yeah" I replied going back to throwing stuff around

"Whoa Max way to destroy stuff. Fang told us everything..."

"Yeah I bet he did"

"Listen Max he did something stupid something that would be unforgivable if you didn't love him" Huh? I was getting relationship advice from a girl that's only had one boyfriend (a real one) which is her current one.

"So what if I do love him? Doesn't explain the little recording does it?"

"What recording?"

"Listen" I handed her my phone and pressed play, she looked shocked and I nodded "How is he going to explain that one?" I pushed past her and ran down to the gym door opening it quickly and quietly. I turned the lights on the dark room the lights reflected around the room from the two walls that were covered in mirrors. I jumped down the noisy metal steps and jumped on the treadmill putting it straight onto the fastest speed and ran. Tears fell down my face as I got hotter and more tired. It had been a long time since I had ran this fast, and it didn't help the fact I hadn't taken my hoodie off.

I had been going a while and not feeling too brilliant clearly he was getting shouted at Nudge and she's mean when she shouts. Suddenly my feet stopped touching the treadmill and I had been picked up. I started thrashing my legs about trying to get away.

"LET. GO. PUT. ME DOWN!" I roared they did as I asked and as my legs touched solid ground they collapsed beneath me and I sat on the floor shaking slightly. I closed my eyes to get my head straight I always feel a little dizzy after running. Whoever it was took me by the shoulders and I opened my eyes slowly to see two gorgeous onyx black eyes looking back at me, I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"Max that isn't me"

"But... why should I believe you"

"I'm your best friend. Honestly that's not me"

"Why did you say that thing at dinner?"

"I wasn't thinking straight, they were honestly, and probably am, going to come after me"

"Just because of that?"

"No"

"What's happened?"

"Lissa doesn't know but Sam does"

"Knows what?"

"Well... His dad caused an accident where he was killed in it and my dad was involved in it so Sam sees it as my fault. Don't understand why it would be mine but he has a grudge against me since."

"Oh my God"

"I'm really sorry, I never wanted to be with Lissa but Sam and his mates made me, I haven't been able to get away."

"Fang, I'm so sorry." I hugged him tightly

"It's fine"

"_I looked away__  
__then I looked back at you,__  
__You tried to say__  
__the things that you can't undo,__  
__If I had my way__  
__I'd never get over you,__  
__Today's the day__  
__I pray that we make it through._

_Make it through the fall,__  
__Make it through it all._

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces__  
__I just wanna sit and stare at you.__  
__I don't wanna talk about it__  
__And I don't want a conversation__  
__I just wanna cry in front of you.__  
__I don't wanna talk about it__  
__'Cause I'm in love with you._

_You're the only one__  
__I'd be with till the end.__  
__When I come undone__  
__you bring me back again.__  
__Back under the stars,__  
__Back into your arms._

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces__  
__I just wanna sit and stare at you.__  
__I don't wanna talk about it__  
__And I don't want a conversation__  
__I just wanna cry in front of you.__  
__I don't wanna talk about it__  
__'Cause I'm in love with you._

_Wanna know who you are,__  
__Wanna know where to start,__  
__I wanna know what this means._

_Wanna know how you feel,__  
__Wanna know what is real.__  
__I wanna know everything__  
__Everything!_

_I don't wanna fall to pieces__  
__I just wanna sit and stare at you.__  
__I don't wanna talk about it__  
__And I don't want a conversation__  
__I just wanna cry in front of you.__  
__I don't wanna talk about it._

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces__  
__I just wanna sit and stare at you.__  
__I don't wanna talk about it__  
__And I don't want a conversation__  
__I just wanna cry in front of you.__  
__and I don't wanna talk about it__  
__'Cause I'm in love with you.__  
__I'm in love with you,__  
__'Cause I'm in love with you.__  
__I'm in love with you,__  
__I'm in love with you" _I sang randomly it seemed to fit the situation and well it's been ages since I sang it, but it sounded a tad weird without my band.

"You shouldn't have to stay with her"

"I wish"

"You could be with me" I whispered to myself, he made no indication that he heard me except that he leant down and gently kissed me. I stood up so I couldn't lose myself in his kiss and walked over to the treadmill leaning on it.

"Oh God..." I whispered to myself looking down at my feet

"Huh?"

"Just because we kissed does _not_ mean you are off the hook"

"..."

"What happens now? I mean clearly I'm still pissed off with you, just slightly"

"Yeah... clearly, so we good now?"

"I don't know"

"Come on Max! Please..."

"Yeah we're good" I walked over and hugged him really tightly around his neck. "Just never do that again, they may know people but I know more. And believe me get on the wrong side of these guys and your bed bound for months."

"Yeah I'll remember that" I pulled away and walked over to the wall put my back to it and slid down, Fang came sitting down next to me.

"Maxy Ride my girl!" Someone shouted it could only be Absy; he is the only one that can call me that without getting his head kicked in.

"In here Abs!" Fang shot me a questioning look and to be honest I was confused too. Then I saw a figure in the door way with an African American toned skin wearing baggy jeans and a massive soccer **(Football people! Come on! Liverpool! Lol) **shirt on and a baseball cap on sideways.

"Maxy!"

"Abs? What the hell! You're meant to be coming here Wednesday!"

"Oh right I'll just go then. See you Wednesday!" He laughed waving pretending to walk out of the door

"Funny (!) No seriously what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you Wednesday when I come!" Then he walked out of the door

"Abs get your butt in here!" He walked back in

"Come on Maxy you know you love me!" I stood up with the help of Fang

"Of course I do but when you tell me which day you're coming I usually expect you to arrive then not two days early!"

"Hey Maxy nothing wrong with wanting to see you again is there?"

"I suppose not" Fang was still looking at me oddly so time to introduce two sides of my life that I never thought would meet

"Absy this is Fang. Fang this is Absy." I introduced looking happily between my two best friends.

"Hey mate" Said Absy shaking Fangs hand while Fang did his 'I'm too cool to say somat so I'll nod' nod.

"Doesn't say much, starting to like you already" Grinned Absy then to hug me picking me up off of my feet. He set me down and smiled.

"So come on where's everyone?"

"Waiting upstairs by the speakers and stuff you wanted us to bring, are you expecting me to leave them on their own?" Replied Abs as we walked up the stairs into the entrance of the house to see a giant pile of bikes and literally hundreds of bags most likely containing the speakers, stands and amps, around 22 guys and girls stood around them.

"I do expect them to leave them when they're actually inside the house!" I punched him lightly on the arm and noticed Nudge and Iggy were in the circle around the bikes. Nudge was filling them in with 3 years worth of crap and some good things.

"MAX!" Shouted a girl with dark brown hair with two long plaits braided with different colours, she came bouncing over and hugged me tightly

"Lou! Oh my god it's been too long!"

"Duh!" Louise had always been shorter than me now it seems I've gone backwards she had now shot past me. I looked around and all the girls rushed over to us, I was now squished between what could be Lauren and Louise. We hung around with about 7 girls; Louise (Lou), Cheryl (Cherry, she has red hair), Lauren (Lozz), Chelsea (Chels), Devon (Dev), Sam and Natalie (Nat). **(Everyone except Louise & Cheryl in that list are actually my mate's lol I LOVES YOU ALL! MY RETARDS! LOL !) **

"And who?" Asked Louise pointing to Fang

"Guys this is Fang, he's Iggy's brother" They walked up to him shaking his hand and saying hi. "Fang these are the guys I used to hang around with before the career" Louise raised an eyebrow at me and I shook my head, with all the girls here we just need to look at each other and we know what we're thinking without being mind readers. **(Yeah that actually works with me and Lauren (my best mate) we just look at each other and know exactly what we're thinking its sooo cool!) **

"Really?"

"NO!" I stared at her and she nodded knowing I was going to fill her in later. I walked around the group hugging each one in turn until I got to a short kid I had never seen before. I looked to Absy

"Who's the newbie?"

"This is Ari"

"Yeah what happened to no new guys got in until they got past me?" I asked folding my arms looking down at the scared little kid, he was quite sweet I couldn't tell how old he was maybe 10-11 I didn't know. His short blonde hair slightly quivering as his eyes shifted from me to Absy.

"That flew out the window when you left"

"Good point"

"And come on these two can't be the only guys you know"

"Yeah there are four other girls they'll probably be dropping by I kinda ran away from school."

"That's the Maxy I know!" He lightly punched me

"Yeah well at least there weren't any cops"

"Good point"

"Though come on why are you here so early?"

"Uhh..."

"Max one word; Cops" Answered Lou for him

"Oh for god's sake Abs! What the hell have you done now?" He was looking quite sheepishly at me and Lou was looking at him fairly angry.

"If you don't tell her I will"

"Well... Got caught for drink driving"

"What I didn't even know you could drive!"

"Neither did I" He confessed

"Idiot!" I punched him harder this time "Since when did you drink?"

"Cheryl dumped him so he was depressed" Added Kieran, he was one of the few that were the first to hang around with us, and he always had a crush on Cheryl while Lou always had a crush on Absy and Absy likes Lou but went out with Cheryl instead. Grr so confusing!

"Taa Kizza, Abs she's only a girl look you're still mates I mean she's here today isn't she? Sorry Cheryl" I pointed out

"S'ok"

"Yeah we're good now I just wasn't thinking straight"

"And we all know what that does to people" I muttered catching Fang's eyes he looked away momentarily "Anyway shut the front door it's a bit cold out there and come into the living room we gotta catch up on a lot!" I said pushing a few of the girls into the massive room, the guys of course gaped at the TV

"How big is it?" Asked Kizza his tousled brown hair falling across his face as he brushed it irritably back away

"I think it's a 100 inches I think could be bigger though, I just bought the biggest" I shrugged casually as the lads whistled "Sit make yourselves at home!" I said jumping on the sofa. We turned the TV on not caring what was on and started talking; I had Absy on one side of me and Fang on the other, I leaned into Fang and he put his arm slightly around me. Absy seemed kinda tense when I leaned back into Fang but oh well he'll be fine. We were all having a good time and a laugh but then my mum knocked on the living room door getting our attention.

"Max will you come here please"

"Sure" _Just go along with it she's at least still talking to you and before it wasn't just a blip because I was upset_. I thought to myself as I stood up and walked to where she stood. "S'up?"

"What are _they_ doing here?" She nodded her head indicating to the large group spread around the room on the sofa, the floor or the window ledge.

"They are my friends look I didn't even know they were coming tonight I thought they were coming Wednesday" I answered

"Could Ella possibly join you?" I looked over at my group of friends then back at her, I hadn't spoken to Ella since and well I wasn't bothered that I hadn't

"Let me ask the guys" I replied walking in they all turned to me "Guys anyone want Ella to like join us for a bit?" I didn't want her too but if they wanted to see her then... They looked between each other before shaking their heads, they'd never really been that nice to Ella and I loved them for it. "Good" I walked back to my mum

"She can't sorry"

"I wouldn't want to sit in a room full of freaks anyway, I meeting Michael" Smiled Ella walking by in a short pale yellow dress with a thick black belt around her middle

"He is a freak!" I retorted

"Says the cheater!"

"Need your eyes testing? And get your facts straight he cheated on me"

"I wasn't on about him"

"Right..." I started walking back to the group when she shouted

"Fang still with Lissa?" I turned sharply on my heel to glare at her she flinched a little when she met my stare. I kept my gaze on her as I walked to the front door, I opened it roughly and Michael was stood there about to knock on the door. He was wearing a grey dress shirt, a lighter grey loose tie and darker grey suit trousers, ok how plain can this guy get? Ok he looked quite hot the operative word being _quite!_

"Oh hey Michael" I said cheerily the fakest smile pinned on my face, I reached for his tie and twirled it around my fingers "Do you remember the last time you wore this tie when we were going out?"

"Uh... Yeah?"

"... And then I found out it was one of your little subtle hints that you were cheating on your girlfriends. Yeah your ex before me told me that." I pulled his tie so it was choking him, I laughed before kneeing him in the you know what parts. Ella ran past me as I walked in and jumped over the back of the sofa narrowly missing Absy' head with my legs.

"Whoa watch Maxi girl I'd like to keep my head y'know." He laughed

"Sorry! Anyway once my girls get here, and I' gonna text them now, we'll get this party started!" I clapped my hands grabbing my phone out of my pocket and starting texting. I stopped momentarily listening to Ella shouting at Michael... what a good feeling it is to ruin his life like he ruined mine. We were all now listening to their argument wanting to burst out laughing. I caught Lou's eye her lips pushed together tightly holding her breath and the laughs, another yell of abuse was flung into the air and made its way into the room we both just started laughing uncontrollably.

"Max I wasn't finished talking to you" Said my mum standing in the door way

"Sorry!" I shouted stuffing my phone in my pocket "Shoot"

"You seriously aren't going to leave that pile of... things on the floor there are you?"

"Dunno it looks ok kinda abstract" I replied tilting my head around her to look at the Mount Everest of bikes and speakers.

"Max move them I can't get up the stairs!"

"Fine!" I turned to the guys who were recovering from laughing wiping their laughter tears. "Guys gotta move your gear otherwise my mum is going to have a hissy fit!" A few moans came from them but they got up any way and started shifting their things to the walls.

"That it?" I asked my mum as she watched over us moving things around

"No you have your video to shoot on Wednesday"

"Kay... Which song is it?" Ok Nudge may be my manager but she never acts like it mum is better I should so totally get a professional... hmmm...

"I believe it is... that one I don't like..."

"Oh I don't give? Yeah awesome song"

"You would like it..."

"I would I wrote it." We all turned back into the living room, I was almost in the room when I looked out of the front door; Ella was still having a go at Michael and I could see the girls just turning the corner. "They're here" I kinda announced and I leant up against the open door my arms folded with the other girls stood behind me.

"Max!" Yelled Keeley

"Hiyah!"

"Where the hell did you go?" Asked Rainy making her way down the path to my front door.

"Home... now you're here I'll tell you guys why. Oh and these are my mates; Lou, Lozz, Dev, Sam, Nat, Cherry and Chels" I introduced they each said "Hi" when I said their names "Guys these are my new mates; Rainy, Keeley, Zsa, Verity and Hannah. Alright come on then come in! And ignore those two they'll be at it for hours honestly... well I hope so it'll be funny. Funnier if it rained... anyway come in" They walked in and as I turned around to close the door and lock them out I noticed another group of kids walking by the front of the house. "Who are they?" I asked squinting at them

"Oh that's Sam and his group that go around beating people up just stay away fr-" I had already started walking out to them not bothering listening to Verity's explanation.

"Hey!" I whistled at them to get their attention "Yeah you!"

"What you want girly?" Asked one kid who had had all of his hair shaved off, winking at me. I gave him a disgusted look

"I wanna know why you can't just go die in a hole and leave people alone!"

"Oh so Fang's there is he? Just the guy we're looking for. Step aside we need to talk about something."

"Yeah... you and whose army?"

"Uh this one" Said Sam in a 'Duh' tone

"That it?" I asked looking at the ensemble of about 10 guys all with shaved heads and hoodies

"Yeah do you see any others?"

"Well you'll see mine in a minute if you do leave"

"Yeah about 4 girls that's so scary!" He replied and they all pretended they were scared their knees knocking together

"Do you wanna see? 'Cause I'm sure there's more than that" I nodded turning towards the house, I could see Absy's face hidden at the window. I raised my eyebrows at him and put two fingers in my mouth and blew a shrill whistle. He nodded just a fraction but left the window and soon enough all the guys started walking out of the house and up to us, then followed by the girls. "Right let's have a head count!" I said pointing to all the girls mouthing the numbers "Oh hang on there's 14 girls including me, well 15 if Ella wants to stop having her own fight but I'm not counting her to be honest. And oh look a hell of a lot of guys so that's my army. How about you leave then seeing as though I have about oh 15 guys"

"Bye" Waved Absy as they started to move awkwardly away, but one clearly decided – or he was blind – and took a swing at Absy he caught his fist easily and kicked him in the balls "That's a warning now leave" Growled Absy menacingly

"This isn't finished yet _Nick_!" Shouted Sam walking away quite fast

"Twat" I muttered

* * *

**Please oh please oh please oh please **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! **

**I will love you guys so so SO much if you do!**

**Charli-LOVEYOUFANG-Hicks**

**xxx**

**Review plz!**

**Look I'm begging now**

**please *Bambi eyes* pleeeeease!**

**Review!**


	11. Bit of a filler Just be happy I updated

**Yeah guys sorry for the EXTREMELY late update! So so so sorry like but you know problems with himework and stiff and I'm the worlds worst juggler anyway ! So please review I know it's kinda crap will gett better sooner rather than later though!**

**And what do you do when the guy you absolutely love to pieces doesn't text you back? We don't go out, I'd love it if we did but we don't and well he is SINGLE! FINALLY! But what do I do? I don't want to seem desperate like texting him every few minutes but I would like it if he actually replied once in a blue moon... PM me with ideas in what I should do please.**

**Oh and my other Fanfic Five years Time I need help with wedding dresses so if you could please help me with that I will be eternally grateful! Cheers M'Dears :D**

CHAPTER 11

Fang P.O.V

Everyone was in Max's back garden spread out on the lawn laughing and generally having a good time.

"Hey any of you guys thirsty?" She asked getting up and walking to the partially opened patio doors

"What ya got?"

"Everything… How about we start with… a few bottles?" She offered smiling and some of the lads got up and followed her into the kitchen. Then Absy I think Max called him got up and walked over to where I was sat and sat next to me.

"So… You like our Max?" He asked and I just nodded "Yeah she's a good kid"

"Yeah…"

"Not one for talking are yah?" He asked shaking his head "Well you look alright and Max seems to like you…"

"Really?"

"Yeah I can tell… well the girls can I just get told these things." He said looking over into the kitchen where Max had shaken up a can and given in to 'Kizza'? And he didn't know. Classic. Max was trying to hide the fact she was laughing as he walked out and looked confused at everyone who had witnessed Max shaking it up. He just shrugged and opened the can. It sprayed all up in his face. His face it was hilarious, a mixture of shock and confusion. Absy next to me was laughing his head off and clapping. Max came out and had one finger held up.

"1 Point!"

"Deffo!" Laughed Absy

"What am I on now? 1 for that and at least another one for the Sam thing!"

"Umm… Scores 2-1!"

"How did you get 1?" She shouted back confusion on her face. She looked cute how her brow furrowed trying to work it out.

"We get a point for the Sam thing too!" She nodded in agreement and walked back in.

"Points?" I asked having no idea what they were going on about

"Oh we've been doing this for years. It's just a game where if we do something like what Max did to Kizza we get a point. Simple really" Explained Absy getting up, high fiving Max as she walked out a bottle in her hand

"Anyone want a drink they're in there!" She pointed into the kitchen; I was just about to get up when my phone buzzed in my pocket. Expecting it to be my mum or something but no – it was Lissa instead. Way to ruin an afternoon. I was debating in my head to answer it or not but there was no use ignoring it.

"…"

"Hey Fangy" I don't usually say hi first when I answer the phone

"Hey"

"Aaaww what's wrong you don't sound happy?" That's because you're phoning me!

"*sigh* I'm good"

"… Okay… Well anyway, I was like wondering whether you wanna come over tonight. I got lots of homework I need to do" What she means by 'homework to do' is to make out and well she isn't the best kisser in the world.

"You never do homework anyway" I need to get out of this

"You know what I mean" Her voice… ugh someone please pass me a bucket…

"No"

"What?" She shrieked. God this girl can shout, now Max was looking at me weirdly and so was everyone else. I mouthed Lissa and Max rolled her eyes and started walking towards me two bottles in her hands, her thumbs covering the tops of the bottles.

"En. Oh. No"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?" I held my phone at arms length away from my ear as she started ranting on about something, when she had finished or at least stopped shouting I then put it back to my ear. Max was laughing at me and nearly tripped over while she was.

"Finished?"

"YES! Now are you coming or what?" Max gave me the bottle and took the phone from my hand with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she brought the phone to her ear.

"I'm sorry but he's busy at the moment" She said in a husky voice and winked at me grinning "So would you like… what's the phrase I'm looking for here? Oh yeah fuck off because your voice is giving us all a headache" She ended the call and tossed my phone back. "Hehe that felt good" She said sitting down next to me grinning.

"Cheers"

"It's alright" She smiled

Max P.O.V

"Hey Maxi!"

"What?"

"Come here" Absy motioned me over to him

"But… I'm sat down now!" I shouted I can't be bothered to get back up again

"So? Look either get up and use your legs to walk over here or I'm gonna drag yah" He shouted back. I got up not really fancying the idea of Abs dragging me into the house not while I was wearing a pair of my favourite jeans anyway. I followed him into the kitchen and I leaned on the island looking at him.

"What's up?"

"Well you know you said you had a plan? It would be nice to know what it is" I smiled I had completely forgotten about that. Now ideas were flashing into my head. "You do have a plan right? We're not gonna do one of your infamous 'I-know-the-basics-the-rest-I'll-make-up-while-I'm-going-along'?"

"Of course I do"

"Well…?" He asked as I walked over to one of the many closet doors where there was a big bag. I grabbed it by the top, picked it up I hadn't realised how heavy it was so I was struggling a little but I gritted my teeth and walked back to him. He met me halfway and with a smirk on my face I dropped in front of him and the weight of it made its contents spill out onto his shoes. Can's and can's of red spray paint. "Sam's house?"

"Haha no. Good idea though… if we have any left definitely. But I was thinking of some place bigger than that" I smiled "We need to get the word out though first"

"I'll get Kizza on that… When are you planning on going to do this?"

"Well, not tomorrow, too soon. Wednesday got a video to shoot. Thursday!"

"Thursday it is" He grinned at me and I smiled back "Kizza!" He shouted walking out to find him, while I put the bag back. I closed the door, slamming it making sure it didn't open and as I turned around Fang was stood there making me jump.

"Whoa, mate I need to buy you a bell or something, did your mum never tell you sneaking up on people isn't nice?" He smirked and shrugged

"What's in the bag?"

"Nothing, nothing…" He raised his eyebrows at me with a right-I don't-believe-you look. "Honest it doesn't matter. Anyway are you staying tonight? I think Iggy is, and the girls."

"I suppose I can" He shrugged and flashed me one of his smiles that makes my face heat up.

Ok its morning… that much I know… oh and I'm totally knackered. I pulled the covers over my head ready to go back to sleep when Nudge did a very, very brave thing. She pushed me out of bed.

"WHOA!" I shouted as I hit the floor my faces inches away from the very sharp corner of my bedside table.

"Max get up!"

"Why?" The floor was becoming increasingly comfy the longer I laid there but Nudge dragged me up probably with the help of the girls.

"Because, if you don't get up we will have to do your hair and make up!" Suddenly I was very awake, and I jumped up.

"NO CHANCE!" I shouted jumping into the wardrobe closing the door behind me

"Told yah that would get her up, I don't see what's wrong with us doing her hair it would look better than it usually does not saying it looks bad just saying I can do it better and well her make up. She doesn't wear any. At all! How can she not? I know she looks ok without it but with it she's a completely different Max!" I could hear Nudge talking faintly behind the door I rolled my eyes as ever more words spilled out of her mouth. I grabbed out a pair of knee length black shorts and a red tank top, putting on a few bands on my wrists and tied my hair back into a messy pony tail.

"Are you just hiding in there from us?"

"I was!" I replied walking out "And now I'm not… where is everyone else?"

"The boys went into Gazzy's room to get changed, but they're ready now though I think otherwise their still playing that 'Call of Duty' game you bought Gazzy for his birthday. Why? It's just a crappy kill everything in sight game"

"Exactly what out Gazzy likes and it has bombs in it and you know I don't like seeing my little bro unhappy."

"Yeah let's go then" They pulled me out of my room just as the boys were coming out

"Time to go then?"

"What? What happened to breakfast?" I

"You missed it!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah you slept in!"

"You could have woken me up!" I argued then Gazzy being the brilliant little brother he is produced a slightly warm bacon sandwich and handed it to me "Oh I love you Gaz!" I hugged him with one arm while stuffing the bacon sandwich in my mouth with the other.

"Ever heard of a thing called chewing?" Laughed Abs as I gave him a confused look

"Takes too long" I replied as they started grabbing their bikes and pushing them out of the door. I stood on the back of Absy' seat and held onto the back of his shirt so not to fall off.

We made it to school in a surprisingly quick time to say we weren't in the limo but then again there was no traffic, unless you count the people we knocked off the side walk that was funny. As we got to school not bothering getting off the bikes, we rode in weaving through the mass of kids that once they had had been partially ran over they didn't get in the way again. We had just about made it out onto the field when someone shouted my name.

"MAXIMUM RIDE! MY OFFICE NOW!" Oh yippee it was the head teacher, just the guy I wanted to see… NOT!

READ&REVIEW PRETTY PLZ!


	12. Bit Of Fax For Yah :

**Heyy sorry for late update things happen like chrimbo, bad news resulting in OAP's related to me (My nan has water on her lungs and the water is cancerous) so as you may expect I haven't got much done and this has taken me a while. It may sound like I'm making excuses but I also have a cold and have a strange tingling sensation in my right knee which means I can't put any weight on it and I have football first thing tomorrow morning in P.E. so happy days all round :/ Enjoy anyway :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

I followed him through the corridors until we made it to a dark brown door with a gold sign with his name on it. Wow I'm so impressed (!) I'd been in his office before when I had first got here; I knew why I was in here probably because of yesterday. The room was just a plain brown room, with several plants and a big desk. He sat behind the desk on the swivel chair and pointed to a small chair on the other side next to me. I climbed on it sitting on the back of the chair which I could tell pissed him off.

"I believe you know why you are here"

"Yup" I replied popping the 'p'

"You, destroyed the music room"

"Ha. No shit" I said in a 'duh' tone looking out of the window

"Have you any idea how much that cost to get?" His face was now turning slightly red

"Uh… No"

"How much it cost to fit it with the latest musical equipment?" His face was getting redder still

"Still no"

"And do you have any idea how much it will cost to buy back all the equipment?"

"Uhh… Nope" I replied popping the 'p' biting the inside of my cheek to stop laughing at how red his face was getting the more I annoyed him

"*sigh* has all your money gone straight to your head?"

"You what?" I asked a little laugh escaping as he tried not to sound fed up

"Do you think that just because you have the cash you are above the rules of everyone else?"

"Again No" I put my feet on the arms of the chair, my elbows on my knees and laced my fingers together resting my head on them.

"Will you sit on the chair properly please?"

"…Nahh" I replied shaking my head, I must say I love pissing people off.

"Maximum this is just… unacceptable; it took this school years to get enough money to pay for the music room. And I am sorry if money has clouded your vision in how schools and rules work but we cannot have this kind of behaviour in school." He stated, I put my hand in front of my eyes and bent my thumb.

"Four" I counted then bent my index finger "Three" Then my pinkie "Two" Then my ring finger so only my middle finger was left "One. Oops, looks like my vision isn't clouded" I smiled getting up; my hand just touched the handle when he dropped a bombshell.

"Maximum Ride, from today you are permanently excluded from this school" He said scribbling his signature on a piece of paper to then look at me.

"Are you serious?" I laughed

"Yes, yes I am. And after today I do not want to see your face anywhere else other than on magazines and the TV. I must say this is a record for this school Maximum, the quickest exclusion in the schools history" He looked back to the paperwork and I just stared at him in disbelief. "Still here? Oh and I will be expecting some sort of payment towards re-stocking the music room and take your 'friends' with you."

"Charming" I muttered opening the door roughly and slammed it on the way out. I glanced around the corridor returning the stares I was getting with death glares.

"What happened?" I hadn't expected anyone to have waited for me; I turned towards the voice to see a familiar black haired annoyingly tall boy. We started walking down the corridor and I asked.

"You waited?" He smiled and nodded "Why?" He shrugged. I looked at him then glanced around me, I stopped walking while Fang hadn't noticed and carried on. I watched as nearly every girl looked at him as he walked, nearly every girl gasped as they saw his face. Why hadn't I noticed this before? Oh yeah cos I have my head in fucking cloud Max! I looked around again and nearly every girl's expression was the same. He had realised I had stopped now and had turned around to look at me. Fang had his eyebrows raised at me in slight confusion as I caught him up.

"What?" He asked as I reached him

"Just noticing something I hadn't before"

"Which is?"

"That nearly every girl in here is staring at you"

"Are they?" He asked looking around and as he did some girls hid their blushing faces while others looked on.

"Don't tell me all this time you haven't noticed them in all your years in this school" I stood in front of him

"Well, I suppose my mates pointed them out a few times and Lissa usually shouted at them" I just raised my eyebrows shaking my head and carried on walking. I stopped again. Something was wrong. Something wasn't there and I couldn't remember. Then it hit me. Really hard in the middle of my forehead. Not literally though if it could I bet it would have been there if it had hands and was able to hit me.

"Where's. My. Guitar?"

"You haven't had it with you" What? I, Max Ride, me without my guitar _anywhere_ is just wrong! It stays by my side and I stay by it's and now I've forgotten it? That's why I've been expelled! If I had my guitar I bet I wouldn't have I would have just been told to be good next time and be let off with a warning or something shit like that. I pulled Fang into the nearest deserted classroom and sat on the back table.

"How could I go anywhere without my guitar? That's just not me!" He just shrugged at me "Well you're very helpful Fang"

"S'all right" He replied with a weird accent

"What's with the accent?" I laughed and he smirked back shaking his head

"Dunno"

"Stick to your normal accent, sounds better"

"So… what happened?" Asked Fang sitting on the table in front of me, I sighed, got up and sat next to him

"Got excluded" I shrugged. "And I swore at him, put my feet on the chair, and brought my mates in school… pretty much everything to piss him off – big time. If I had stayed any longer I swear he would have exploded" I pretended to explode myself but it kinda went wrong. I fell off of the table and Fang caught me just before I hit the floor. He brought me up to my feet and our faces were just inches apart. **(See gonna give you some FAX here ReErEe2015! :D And anyone who is going to complain about my timing issues, and various other things just remember my story my rules! oh and I have a cold and feeling shite as I write this so don't send me any reviews saying it's shite cos that's how I feel. All need rules to live by **** only up to about number 6 so far! Very NCIS minded I am watching it now! Hehe loving DiNozzo! *Melt* DiNozzo… loving him so, so, SO much! He and Ziva should so get together! Am I right? Anyone who agrees with my Ziva & Tony matchmaking please REVIEW & tells me what you think! So far in this episode I have found loads of scenes where they could have kissed but OH NO CAN'T HAVE THAT CAN WE? No will be breaking rule number 12; Never date a co-worker ;)**

"Err… Cheers" I whispered as our lips met halfway, Fang's way of saying 'it's-ok'. I moved my arms so that they hung loosely around his neck. Fang tightened his arms around my waist and tilted his head, getting closer, so I tightened my arms around his neck. His tongue traced gently over my lip and unlike others he didn't shove his tongue down your throat, he tenderly ran it over my mouth. I didn't want to pull away, I wanted to stay here with Fang's lips against mine but my lungs had other ideas. I pulled away reluctantly and took a deep breath. Our faces were still close and his grip on me hadn't lessened.

"I should forget my guitar more often" I laughed, Fang just smirked at me. "So are you skipping the rest of the day with me?"

"Yeah"

"Good" I smiled about to run off, Fang grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to his lips. It was only quick but it still sent electric shocks through me. We put our foreheads together, our eyes glued together. "Come on" I said pulling him towards the door, and saw my group of friends stood around looking through the door. I yanked the door open and some fell on the floor because they were pressed against the door looking in while Abs and a few lads just fell on the floor laughing.

"Are you lot going to roll on the floor laughing all day or are you going to come in?" I asked folding my arms as the lads just stared up at me from the floor their faces completely serious until Kizza cracked setting them off again. "Ok" I shrugged my shoulders and let the door close on them sending them skidding across the polished corridor, making them laugh harder.

"Ooookaaay, right anyway been expelled and lets get out of here please"

"Yeah whatever I'm cool with anything though I hate schools it's like prison for kids" Said Cheryl

"They already have a prison for kids it's called Young Offenders Institution or Borstal" Replied Nat

"Ooh look who grew a brain since Christmas" Mocked Dev knocking on Nat's head

"What happened like?" I asked knowing Nat's famous for getting confused easily

"This idiot thought Christmas was when Jesus died" Answered Chels jerking her thumb over her shoulder to Nat

"Easy mistake to make" Defended Nat holding her hands up, I looked up to Fang to see a small hint of bemusement in his eyes. Only showing faintly in his eyes the rest of his face was his usual expressionless mask. He raised his eyebrow at me

"This is normal for Nat. Trust me it's been worse" I told him and he nodded looking over at Nat as Lozz asked.

"So what do you think Easter is about?"

"Uh… Jesus dying… again…" muttered Nat not meeting anyone's eyes

"Ooookaaay… can we go _know_?" I asked pulling them towards the door

"Shouldn't you tell Nudge? Or Gazzy?" Asked Lou as we walked past the lads who were picking themselves up off of the floor before following us

"Nah cba and anyway I don't know where they are… Well I know where Nudge is just find Iggy but I don't know where Gazzy is and he's ok here got mates" I answered

* * *

**Ok hope that was OK for you guys and I don't know when the next update will be. :D**

**Should be my new years resolution**

**Oh R&R tell me your news years resolutions to see if I could find any help in finding my own :D**

**Muchly appreciated for everyones kind words about this fanfic and my others :) you like this one try my others !**

**Five Years Time (Max,Fang)**

**Another Word For Love (Max, Fang)**

**Hit Me With Your Best Shot (Max, Fang) **

**Surprises (Max, Fang)**

**Snowballing (Max, Fang)**

**XXX**

**Love You Guys**

**HicksyPixie**


End file.
